Amazing kiss
by uchanbaek 27x06
Summary: [Chanbaek/BL][CH7!UP]Chanyeol itu rival beratnya Baekhyun. Yang sering Baekhyun olok-olok dengan si gendut dan kacamata kodoknya./"Jangan karena aku memulai duluan berarti aku yang salah. Aku bisa berhenti kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk melanjutkannya!"/"K-kau cemburu ya?" /read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Amazing Kiss**

**|Chanbaek |T++|Romance fluffy|**

**By uchanbaek**

**Boys Love/Yaoi/shou-ai/kissing scene**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terhitung sudah setengah dari usianya yang sekarang menginjak 16, Baekhyun menjadi rival berat dari si telinga peri bernama Park Chanyeol.

Serius. Semua itu bermulai dari Chanyeol yang menjadi tetangga barunya pada akhir tahun saat musim dingin.

Niatnya Baekhyun ingin menjadi teman anak itu karena menurut Baekhyun kecil Chanyeol itu lucu saat pertama kali Baekhyun melihatnya. Dia punya telinga besar juga tubuh tambun dan jangan lupa kacamata kodoknya yang menggemaskan.

Tapi anak itu terlalu sombong karena menolak hadiah dari Baekhyun yang sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya. Saat itu Chanyeol bilang hadiah yang Baekhyun berikan hanya rongsokan yang akan berakhir di tong sampah dirumahnya, padahal itu adalah origami bentuk kodok yang Baekhyun buat sendiri dengan tangannya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuang pikirannya untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol juga pikiran tentang Chanyeol lucu itu.

"Huh. Dasar orang sombong. Sudah sombong jelek lagi. Punya telinga peri,tubuh gendut dan mata seperti itu apa bagusnya? Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau berteman denganmu!"

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang dan menangis di bantal. Ia sedih sekali hasil buatan tangannya sendiri di hina dan disamakan seperti barang rongsokan.

Tetangga barunya benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri. Harusnya dia bersikap yang sopan pada penghuni lama seperti Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol benar-benar masuk blacklistnya mulai saat ini.

* * *

Baekhyun semakin sebal pada Chanyeol karena anak itu selalu mengolok-ngoloknya seperti anak perempuan. Ia tidak masalah jika dikatakan pendek, karena ia pikir ia masih anak-anak dan masih bisa tumbuh jadi masalah tinggi badan itu hanya waktu saja, oke? Tapi di katakan seperti anak perempuan? Big No! itu benar-benar mengesalkan dan paling ia benci.

Ia memang manis dan imut. Itu yang orang lain bilang, tapi bukan berarti dia anak perempuan kan?

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saja ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai mengolok-ngoloknya sambil tertawa lebar sampai mata kirinya berkedut-kedut. Dasar menjengkelkan.

"Hahaha Lihat! Mana ada anak laki-laki yang punya tangan selentik itu! jangan-jangan kau memang anak perempuan yang menyamar jadi laki-laki? Mengaku saja kau bacon!"

Ugggh Park Chanyeol! dasar cari mati.

Baekhyun menggerutu dengan sebal dan melempar Chanyeol dengan buku yang ia pegang, tapi dengan cekatan Chanyeol menghindar dan tertawa lagi.

"Tidak kena! Tidak kena." Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya dan tangan yang ia gerakan disekitar kuping yang lebar seperti kuping gajah!

"Aku akan laporkan pada Baekbeom Hyung! Dasar jelek!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal hampir menangis karena malu diolok-olok didepan kelas barunya. Ngomong-ngomong saat itu mereka baru masuk Junior High School, dan sialnya mereka selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas pula!

"Oooh! Dasar manja! Beraninya mengadu pada Hyungmu, seperti anak perempuan! wleeee!"

Baekhyun benar-benar berada di batas kesabarannya yang sudah mencapai maksimal untuk menghadapi olokan Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan anak perempuaaaaan!" Baekhyun menjerit dengan suara cemprengnya sampai teman sekelas yang sedang melihat mereka bertengkar menutup telinganya. Matanya sudah memerah dan berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, "Kau pikir kau cukup pantas di sebut anak laki-laki? Kau itu gendut! Jelek! Punya telinga lebar seperti gajah! Kacamatamu seperti kodok! Kau juga aneh! Kau sadar itu tidaaaak? Mana ada orang yang akan menyukaimu Chanyeol jelek! Aku membencimu!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam saja melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang kali ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan membalas olokannya sampai berbusa pun dia akan melayani Chanyeol untuk ribut dan tidak akan kabur seperti hari ini.

* * *

Akibat olok-olokan Chanyeol yang—menurut Baekhyun—keterlaluan karena semua anak jadi menggodanya dengan sebutan 'Nona' makanya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol bertaruh untuk mendapatkan pacar. Saat itu ia yang memang naksir pada anak sekelasnya yang bernama Yubi, bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol untuk siapa yang paling cepat mengajak Yubi berkencan. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menolak karena anak itu juga naksir pada Yubi. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk mendekati Yubi yang dijadikan sasaran dari pertaruhan konyol mereka yang bermaksud untuk membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun bukan anak perempuan dan Chanyeol yang bisa disukai anak perempuan walaupun dia—menurut Baekhyun—jelek.

Uh padahal mereka masih anak-anak! Ingat, masih di junior high school.

Dan semenjak itu juga mereka ber-rival dalam hal asmara. Yang mana bisa di pastikan mantan pacar Chanyeol pasti mantan pacar Baekhyun juga. Terus-menerus begitu sampai mereka menginjak Senior High School.

Dan bukan hanya ber-rival dalam hal asmara saja, dalam bidang akademik pun demikin. Nilai mereka selalu berkejar-kejaran saling menyusul satu sama lain. Huh, benar-benar persaingan yang ketat.

* * *

"Kau lihat gayanya yang sok keren itu? ih aku benar-benar muak melihatnya." Baekhyun berbisik pada teman yang duduk di sebelah, namanya Kim Jongdae. Dia berada di club music dan mengambil vocal sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, dulu dia gendut loh!" Baekhyun masih meneruskan mencibir Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah berdiri dekat jendela perpustakaan dan sedang memegang buku, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk bersama Jongdae dibangku yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti bicara? Ini diperpustakaan."

Jongdae menyahut sambil berbisik dan Baekhyun cemberut dibuatnya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sebal dengan perubahan drastis dari rivalnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak gendut sekarang! Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan satu hal yang paling menyebalkan lagi… tinggi Baekhyun tidak setinggi Chanyeol! Dia tergolong pendek malah. Padahal sejak Chanyeol mengolok-ngoloknya pendek Baekhyun tidak pernah absen untuk meminum susunya agar bisa tinggi, tapi ternyata tingginya mentok.

Baekhyun juga harus menyesali hatinya yang berkhianat mengatakan kalau Chanyeol sekarang tampan—sangat tampan. Walaupun dia masih memakai kacamata besarnya. Telinganya juga tidak berubah masih besar seperti telinga peri.

Soal persaingan mereka dibidang akademik dan asmara masih belum berakhir juga. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun harus menerima banyak kekalahan, karena mantan kekasih Chanyeol jarang-jarang ada yang mau dengannya. Dia malah dianggap adik terus karena wajahnya yang terlampau imut itu. Hft.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Baekhyun kembali berbisik pada Jongdae, "Kudengar, dia baru putus dengan pacarnya yang dari sekolah sebelah itu gara-gara dia tidak bisa berciuman." Sejenak Baekhyun tertawa dengan pelan, "benar-benar tidak gentleman kan?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, lalu melirik Baekhyun tajam. Yang dilirik berlagak tidak berdosa dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya lagi.

"Kau pindah saja sana. Menggangguku."

"Ya! aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol."

"Tapi kenapa kau membicarakan Chanyeol terus sih? Kau suka padanya ya?" Jongdae menatap curiga pada Baekhyun.

"Kau gila! Aku menyukainya? Huh, itu berarti saat aku sudah menjadi orang gila." Baekhyun mendengus, "oooh tungguu. Saat jadi gilapun aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"Oke aku catat omonganmu!"

"Tidak masalah."

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati . Kenapa Jongdae hari ini menyebalkan sih?

Ia menumpukan wajahnya pada meja dan manatap kesal pada buku yang ia pegang. Baekhyun sudah membaca buku ini untuk ketigakalinya, dan sekarang ia bosan. Apa yang ia harus lakukan eh?

Matanya yang sipit kembali melihat kearah Chanyeol yang masih serius membaca buku. Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sangat rajin karena di ujian terakhir Baekhyunlah yang meraih skor lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya, jadi ia mencoba belajar lebih keras lagi untuk mengalahkan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide jail di otaknya. Baekhyun menyeringai dan mulai bangkit dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

Ia bermaksud untuk menggoda anak itu perihal hubungannya yang putus karena masalah ciuman. Haha, Park Chanyeol yang mengaku gentle malah tidak bisa berciuman? Itu benar-benar menggelikan bukan?

"Ehem."

Baekhyun berdehem dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol. ia pura-pura membaca bukunya dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tidak menggubris kehadirannya.

"Kudengar kau sudah putus dengan Nana ya?" Baekhyun memulai aksinya dan menunggu reaksi Chanyeol.

"Memang masalah buatmu? Kau ingin menjadikan mantan kekasihku sebagai kekasihmu lagi? Ambil saja. Aku sudah tidak butuh."

Baekhyun tertawa renyah atas jawaban Chanyeol.

"Ouw, kau sombong sekali. Nana pasti sedih mendengar ini," Baekhyun berujar dengan raut wajah sedih, "E-tapi, seharusnya Nana tidak sedih, bukannya dia yang memutuskanmu ya?"

Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Baekhyun dan anak itu sedang menatap remeh padanya.

"Hehehe, aku dengar juga kau diputuskan olehnya karena menolak berciuman. Apa itu benar? Kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau pasti payah dengan hal itu, benar bukan?"

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang mengaku laki-laki gentle menolak saat disuruh mencium wanita. Haha kau benar-benar payah! Bagaimana kau bisa mengakui dirimu laki-laki kalau berciuman saja tidak bisa." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menahan tawa yang hampir meledak.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan tajam menatap anak itu. Baekhyun benar-benar cari gara-gara.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun kearah rak buku perpustakaan dan memojokan anak itu disana dengan tangan besarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa yang aku lakukan hah? Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti yang kau katakan."

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun dan mencium anak itu tepat dibibirnya yang tipis. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget karena Chanyeol menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dia mencoba mendorong Chanyeol dengan tangannya tapi tidak semudah itu bisa terlepas. Kekuatan Chanyeol 3kali lipat dari kekuatan Baekhyun dan itu jelas tidak sebanding.

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin mendesaknya kearah rak membuat Baekhyun nyaris berteriak karena bagian selatannya yang terhimpit. Bibirnya benar-benar dibungkam. Chanyeol tidak sedetik pun terlihat lengah. Ia terus menjilati bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang sedari tadi mencoba masuk, tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol melesakan sebelah kakinya untuk membuka paha Baekhyun dan semakin menekan kejantanan Baekhyun…yang… oh tunggu menegang? Ia dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya sekarang tampak memerah dan tersengal mengambil nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol meraih rahang Baekhyun lagi dan mencium anak itu lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun terlihat pasrah, karena jujur saja dia sudah lemas. Tangan-tangannya berpegang pada rak perpustakaan dengan keringat yang lumayan banyak. Dia gugup dan juga takut. Ini masih dilingkungan sekolah dan Chanyeol malah menciumnya. Dan lagi, mereka sama-sama laki-laki!

Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli. Ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar memabukan. Ia menyesal mengatakan Chanyeol payah dalam berciuman. Nyatanya? Uh, dia terlihat seorang ahli. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana lihaynya lidah Chanyeol yang sekarang bisa dengan mudah menerobos mulutnya dan menjilat setiap bagian disana. Bibir tebalnya yang seakaan tidak puas meraup dan menghisap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah merah dan hampir membengkak.

Kepalanya berpindah posisi sedikit memberi ruang agar hidung mereka untuk mengambil nafas guna memperlama pagutan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya karena sekali lagi, Chanyeol tampak sengaja menghimpit bagian bawahnya dan menyebabkan kejantanannya tersiksa dibawah sana. Baekhyun juga merasakan punya Chanyeol mengeras.

Uh, ini benar-benar gila. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Mereka adalah rival, juga sama-sama laki-laki lagi. Tidak normal.

Seakan mendapat kesadaran, Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol saat laki-laki tengah lengah. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol tajam dengan nafasnya yang kembali terengah-engah. Wajah keduanya tampak memerah. Bibir keduanya juga sama-sama bengkak , bahkan saliva dengan jelas bercecer disekitar bibir juga dagu keduanya dan entah itu milik siapa…

Keheningan dan kecanggungan mulai terasa…

Baekhyun bingung apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus marah karena Chanyeol menciumnya? Tapi dia akan malu, Karena Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun juga menikmatinya. Atau dia harus memuji Chanyeol karena ciumannya yang luar biasa? Tidak! Tidak! Itu akan membuat si Park yeolda itu besar kepala. Jadi Baekhyun memilih diam.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? ia juga bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mencium Baekhyun seperti tadi. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi ini bukan kesalahannya karena Baekhyun juga menikmatinya dan terlihat tidak marah.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilngkan kecanggungan mereka.

"A-aku sudah buktikan kalau aku tidak sepayah yang kau katakan."

Chanyeol berkata sambil memasukan kedua tangannya yang nampak gemetar karena gugup ke sakunya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Itu…itu…ciuman pertamaku…" gumamnya pelan sambil memegang bibirnya dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah melenggang pergi.

.

.

**(gantung)**

Halooo! Aku gatau deh kenapa bisa buat ff se gak jelas ini. Seriously, ini dibuat dadakan. Aku terinspirasi gara-gara denger lagu **Boa** yang **Amazing Kiss** **japanesse ver** pas lagi belajar (?) dan endingnya juga gantung haha gatau deh di lanjut apa kagak. Menurut kalian lanjut gak? :3

Aku lagi kangen buat ff yang boys loveeeee uggggh T_T makanya buat ini/?

Oiya, ini mungkin post-an terakhir ku ya. awal desember aku ada test jadi musti belajar, dan buat ff yang lain bakal di lanjut kok tapi mungkin udah test aja. Aku juga bakal luangin waktu buat cepet lanjut yang lain biar gak lama banget ngaretnya, oke.

Tolong ya review, jangan jadi siders :c thankssss

**Sign,**

**nis**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae tidak pernah merasa setenang ini berada di kelas saat ada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol didalamnya. Begitu pun yang lain.

Suasana kelas yang biasa gaduh dan tegang oleh acara adu mulut juga sindir menyindir antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekarang tergantikan dengan suasana hening. Hanya ada beberapa percakapan antara para gadis yang itu pun tidak terlalu berisik dan tidak mengganggu.

Ini ada sesuatu yng tidak beres pikir Jongdae.

Ia melirik pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang sibuk membaca buku untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menengok ke arah belakang dimana Chanyeol duduk di bangku 2 dari belakang yang sedang sibuk juga membaca buku.

Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya mereka saling berdiam diri dan tidak mengomel atau menyindir satu sama lain.

Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

Atau mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai?

Ah tapi yang kedua tidak mungkin. Semua orang tahu kalau kedua saling membenci satu sama lain.

Jongdae menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lebih baik ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun dari pada kepalanya diisi berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Kupikir hari ini ada yang aneh antara kau dan Chanyeol."

Jongdae menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun yang terlihat diam.

"A-aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan gugup tapi fokusnya tidak hilang dari buku yang ia baca.

Jongdae menggerutu kesal karena merasa diabaikan dan merebut buku Baekhyun. ia tidak menyadari nada gugup yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" temannya menatap tajam dan terlihat kesal, tapi Jongdae tidak takut sama sekali pada mata sipit berhias eyeliner itu.

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku."

Baekhyun memutar mata dengan jengah, "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu Kim Jongdae! Kembalikan bukuku!" Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat merebut bukunya ya ng sedang di pegang Jongdae lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Jongdae hanya mencibir sebentar dan menengok kembali pada Chanyeol. Anak itu tidak merespon sedikitpun. Biasanya dia akan menimpali teriakan Baekhyun dan mengatakan anak itu terlalu berisik lalu akan terjadi adu mulut yang akan berhenti saat guru datang.

"Kau, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol? kenapa kalian tidak saling berdebat seperti biasa?" Jongdae kembali berbisik tampak belum menyerah untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"K-kami tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Baekhyun dengan sok cuek untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"Jangan bohong! Pasti terjadi apa-apa. melihatmu dan Chanyeol tidak berdebat satu hari saja itu benar-benar sesuatu yang janggal kau tahu. Dan, tadi aku tidak bertanya kau dan Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu atau tidak. Ah aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kalian!Cepat ceritakan padaku!" Jongdae merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan kesal mengalihkan tatapan dari bukunya dan kembali menatap Jongdae dengan sengit. "Aku bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa ya tidak terjadi apa-apa! kau ini kenapa sih?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak kesal, sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya juga agar Jongdae tidak menaruh kecurigaan yang berlebihan. Lagian tidak mungkinkan ia menceritakan kalau Chanyeol sudah menciumnya—tidak lebih tepatnya tentang ciuman mereka.

"Jujur padaku! Cepat katakan!" Jongdae masih memaksa dengan membalas teriakan Baekhyun

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan." Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal dan meninggalkan kelas. Sebelumnya ia sempat melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya dan sebuah headset kecil yang menutup telinganya.

* * *

"Tapi bu—"

"Ibu akan pergi hanya lima hari Baek, paling lambat ya seminggu. Apa susahnya sih menginap di rumah bibi Park?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan se-memelas mungkin agar Ibunya luluh. Sayangnya Ny. Byun sudah tidak mempan dengan bujukan putra bungsunya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja? Ya bu, yayayaya?"

"Tidak. Kau kan harus sekolah." Ny. Byun masih sibuk merapikan baju yang akan ia bawa untuk perjalanannya pergi ke Bucheon.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus menginap di rumah bibi park sih bu? Aku kan bisa jaga rumah sendiri." Baekhyun menunduk lesu.

"Ibu hanya tidak ingin setelah pulang Ibu malah di kejutkan dengan rumah berantakan atau lebih parah lagi kehilangan rumah karena kebakaran."

Baekhyun berdecih kecil, "Ibu berlebihan. Lagian aku kan sudah—"

"Kau melakukan itu 6 bulan yang lalu Baek."

"Baiklah-baiklah! Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau menginap di rumah bibi Park. Ibu taukan aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah akur."

Kali ini, Ny. Byun menatap sang anak yang sedang menunduk dan memainkan kakinya dan mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun, "Kalian sudah besar, tidak seharusnya masih saling bertengkar. Itu tidak baik sayang."

"Tapi bu, Chanyeol itu menyebalkan."

"Jangan seperti itu. Chanyeol baik kok pada Ibu."

"Ya itu kan pada Ibu. Mana mungkin dia berani melakukan hal-hal menjengkelkan di depan Ibu. Ijinkan aku di rumah saja ya? aku akan menyuruh Jongdae untuk menginap agar aku tidak sendirian."

Kedua alis Ny. Byun mengkerut karena bingung, "Siapa Jongdae?"

"Dia temanku di sekolah bu. Ya please?"

"Tidak. Lagian ibu tidak kenal teman mu yang itu dan juga tadi Ibu sudah bilang pada bibi Park kalau kau akan menginap. Sekarang, cepat bereskan bajumu juga."

"Ibu…."

* * *

Baekhyun jadi tahu sekarang kalau sifat keras kepala yang ia dapat itu dari Ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar keras kepala juga pemaksa. Jika beliau sudah berkata 'ini' maka Baekhyun harus melakukannya. Tidak mudah juga untuk merayu Ibunya, bahkan dengan jurus aegyo yang bisa melumpuhkan ayahnya dan Baekbeom pun tetap tidak bisa.

Jadi Baekhyun harus pasrah karena mau tidak mau malam ini dan mungkin 4-6 hari kedepan dia harus menginap dirumah keluarga Park ; keluarga Chanyeol rivalnya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berkilah lagi, pokoknya apapun yang Ibunya suruh itu adalah keputusan mutlak.

Ibunya sudah berangkat tadi sore bersama kakaknya Baekbeom, sedangkan Ayah Baekhyun sedang bertugas di Busan. Dan Baekhyun sendiri sekarang sedang makan malam bersama keluarga Chanyeol.

Ini benar-benar suasana yang canggung mengingat ia duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan makan bersamanya. Tidak ada yang saling berbicara—karena tidak mungkin kan mereka bertengkar saat sedang makan? Lagi pula seharian ini mereka memang tidak bertegur sapa dalam artian tidak saling adu mulut semenjak insiden diperpustakaan kemarin itu.

Tawa ringan selalu Baekhyun keluarkan saat paman Park ; Ayah Chanyeol; melemparkan lelucon. Pria dengan tubuh tambun itu benar-benar humoris. Bibi Park juga baik padanya, wanita paruh baya itu sangat perhatian. Mengambilkan lauk pauk untuk Baekhyun dan menyimpannya pada mangkuk nasi anak itu. Yura yang merupakan kakak wanita Chanyeol, dia malah terlihat senang menggoda Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya rebut dan tidak akur. Ngomong-ngomong Yura sering melihat pertengkaran mereka atau mendengarkan curhatan adik laki-lakinya. Makanya dia tahu seberapa buruk hubungan yang terjalin antara Baekhyun dan adiknya.

"Oiya Baekhyun. Bibi tadi sudah mengecheck kamar untukmu, tapi disana penghangatnya sedang rusak. Bibi dengar dari Ibumu kau tidak tahan dingin, jadi malam ini kau tidur di kamar Chanyeol saja. "

"Apa?" Baekhyun enyahut dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, "Bibi aku—"

"Ibu! Kenapa harus di kamarku?"

Belum selesai Baekhyun melakukan protesnya, Chanyeol malah memotong ucapannya dengan cepat.

"Mau tidur di kamar siapa lagi? Masa di kamar Yura. Lagian kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendengar perdebatan Chanyeol dengan Ibunya. uh, dia sedikit tidak enak kalau mau protes. Nanti malah dianggap tidak tahu diri lagi.

"Tapi bu.."

"Kamarmu kan luas. Masih banyak tempat kok untuk berbagi kasur dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan berat. Berdebat dengan Ibunya tidak akan ada habisnya dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang akan kalah. Bagaimana pun orangtua memang selalu tidak ingin kalah bicara.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam, Baekhyun dengan canggung masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol disana sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah suka dengan suasana canggung. Dia termasuk orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengatasi kecanggungannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu bingung untuk berbicara apa. Otaknya tiba-tiba selalu blank ketika wajah Chanyeol tertangkap oleh retinanya. Jadi biarkan sajalah seperti ini dulu.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia tidur dengan memunggungi Chanyeol yang tampak sudah naik juga ke atas ranjang dan berbaring.

Uh kenapa suasananya seperti pengantin baru yang akan melakukan malam pertamanya seperti di drama-drama. Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat mencoba tidur sebisa mungkin. Tapi ketika ia mencoba itu bayangan Chanyeol yang menciumnya waktu di perpustakaan malah muncul.

Gila.

Baekhyun benar-benar bisa gila.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Telinganya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ia tidak yakin kalau Chanyeol benar memanggilnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong mereka masih saling punggung-memunggungi.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam tapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

"A-aku ingin berbicara tentang yang di perpustakaan itu. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi diantara kita."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan sekarang duduk dengan menghadap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan terlentang dan melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Aku bilang kau lupakan kejadian yang di perpustakaan itu. Anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Baekhyun mendengus kasar dengan wajah tampak kesal.

Apa katanya tadi? Melupakan itu?

Oh, Park Chanyeol benar-benar brengsek. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun dan dia malah mengambilnya dengan paksa, tiba-tiba juga lagi. Dan sekarang meyuruh Baekhyun melupakannya? Benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan.

"Dasar brengsek." Baekhyun mengumpat dengan sedikit menggeram membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan yang semula menatap langit-langit kamarnya ke arah wajahnya yang menahan marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mengataiku brengsek?" Chanyeol tampak tersinggung dan balik menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah-tampan-garangnya.

"Iya! Kau brengsek Park!" Nada Baekhyun sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol lantas duduk dan ia terlihat kesal dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh astaga. Si pendek ini. Apa alasanmu mengatakan kalau aku brengsek? Jaga mulutmu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kau seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah merebut ciuman pertamaku dengan paksa dan tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan untuk menganggap itu tidak terjadi. Kau keterlaluan!"

Chanyeol menganga mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Minta maaf? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" "Kau yang menciumku duluan bodoh!" geram Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya."

"A-pa?! i-itu aku—tid—"

"Penisnya juga menegang!" Chanyeol menyeringai mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang mulai panic memerah dan gelagapan.

"Ya!" Baekhyun berteriak dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Chanyeol dan dengan sangat baik Chanyeol mampu menghindarinya.

"Benar bukan? Kau bahkan mendesah. Aku bahkan masih ingat suara desahanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah menahan malu juga kesal yang menyatu mendegar ucapan kotor Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan seperti akan meledak.

"Hahahah kau benar-benar gampang terangsang Bacon. Padahal aku menciummu hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa berciuman," Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan meremehkan, "Biar kutebak, kau pasti sering beronani hanya karena melihat tubuh wanita telanjang di film porno? Yakan? Uh kau harus tahan akan rangsangan Byun. Jadilah pria sejati yang kuat."

"Yaaa! Jangan seenaknya kau berbicara! Penis mu juga menegang bodoh saat menciumku. Kau juga terangsang bukan? Hah, dasar seenaknya saja meledek ku, kau sendiri sama saja." Kali ini Baekhyun yang tampak meremehkan membuat emosi Chanyeol yang memang gampang tersulut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau-bukan-pria-sejati." Baekhyun berucap sambil menekankan setiap katanya dengan nada yang masih meremehkan.

Wajah Chanyeol yang kali ini memerah. Chanyeol memang paling tidak suka di rendahkan. Apalagi oleh pria kecil seperti Baekhyun. uh, benar-benar memalukan.

Menarik nafas dalam, Chanyeol mencoba untuk meredam amarahnya yang hampir meledak tadi.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu Bacon." Suara Chanyeol menggeram dan malah membuat Baekhyun girang. Baekhyun tertawa ringan.

"Hm.. yasudahlah. Kau memang tidak akan menerima kenyataan kalau kau bukan pria sejati." Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin dan seringaian tipis tercetak dibibirnya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menyudahi perdebatan mereka, tapi pergerakan Chanyeol yang mendorongnya berbaring dan menahan kedua tangannya membuat Baekhyun kembali tersulut. Ini hampir sama seperti yang di perpustakaan. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya.

"L-lepaskan aku bodoh! K-kau mau melakukan apa lagi kali ini?"

Baekhyun mencoba berontak dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol, tapi anak itu sangat erat mencekal tanganya. Wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol hanya berjarak satu setengah jengkal saja. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Chanyeol yang ada di atasnya tengah menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol bertanya tampak belum menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku mesti takut?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah menantang. Ia mencoba dengan keras menghilangkan rasa gugupnya atau takutnya saat ini. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukan ekspresi takut yang mana akan membuat Chanyeol senang.

"Kau bilang kalau aku bukan pria sejati. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita membuktikan siapa yang lebih jantan diantara kita?"

Alis Baekhyun spontan berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti yang di perpustakaan."

"Apa?! berciuman maksudmu? Tidak! Tidak!"

Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan seringaian tipisnya, "Aku sudah bisa tebak, kau pasti takut kalau kau akan terangsang duluan dan penis mu cum hanya karena ciumanku, benarkan?"

Di bawahnya Baekhyun kembali kesal.

"Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjauhkan wajahnya dan memindahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk tidak menindih Baekhyun lagi tapi tangan Baekhyun dengan cepet menarik lehernya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun menciumnya duluan.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bibir Baekhyun sudah bergerak melumat bibir bawahnya.

Di bawahnya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Seakan mendapat kesadaran Chanyeol dengan segera membalas ciuman Baekhyun dengan balas melumat dan meraup bibir tipis rivalnya ini. Bibir Baekhyun rasanya masih sama. Manis.

Ciuman dengan Baekhyun memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah bibir Baekhyun bahkan lebih manis dari orang yang pernah ia cium. Patut Chanyeol akui juga kalau dia merasa ketagihan dengan bibir tipis berstruktur lembut milik Baekhyun ini.

Hah, konyol bukan?

Bahkan sekarang lidah Chanyeol mulai bergerak aktif untuk bisa menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. memonopoli setiap bagian yang ada di dalam sana. Baekhyun mencoba menahan desahannya saat lidah Chanyeol menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Itu menggelikan. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat begitu terangsang dengan ciuman ini, jadi Baekhyun mencoba untuk sewajarnya saja.

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi dia gunakan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Baekhyun kini bergerak mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang lembut. Lalu merayap pada sisi pinggangnya membuat Baekhyun menggeliat pelan. Sampai pada saat tangan nakal itu mengusap dengan lembut sesuatu yang ada di balik boxer yang Baekhyun kenakan, Baekhyun mendorong nya dengan cepat sampai tubuh Chanyeol berguling ke sampingnya.

"Kau curang!" Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan wajah kesal dan memerah.

"Curang apanya?"

"Kau menyentuh penisku! Kau bilang hanya dengan ciuman saja kan?"

Tawa Chanyeol hampir meledak karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya gerakan tangannya tadi hanya refleks, dia tidak merencanakan akan menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari mencium bibirnya.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar! I-itu akan menambah rangsangan. Dasar bodoh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku hanya akan menciummu. Dan aku ingin menambah peraturan."

Baekhyun tampak terdiam seperti berpikir, "Peraturan apa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau yang terangsang terlebih dahulu berarti itu kalah dan yang kalah harus mengikuti semua permintaan dari yang menang selama tiga hari. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi kalau dia melakukannya maka Chanyeol akan berpikir kalau dia takut kalah, jadi Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengangguk seperti puppy.

"A-aku setuju…."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Awalnya aku bakal gantungin aja nih ff. karena dari semua review yang masuk minta lanjut aku gatega makanya aku lanjut sekarang. Dan kalau Chapter depan naik rating kalian setuju gakk?

Hehehe, dan mungkin bakal berchapter tapi gak bakal panjang kok serius paling 1-2 chapter lagi. Aku ga terlalu bisa bikin ff yang sampe 10 chapter lebih gitu-_-

Ehm, dan kalau kalian bener-bener mau ff ini di lanjut **tinggalin review** ya. tolong jangan jadi silent readers :')

Dan update chapter selanjutnya setelah aku update ff ku yang lain. Gantian gitu kan biar adil hehe

Doain aja setelah update ff ini aku bisa segera tamatin **My daddy is my sonsaengnim** dan lanjut ff **childish baekhyun** dan **accidentally in love c:**

Thanks buat yang review dan yang udah doanya hehe

**Nia aries ; srhksr ; hee ; lee chan hyun ; Oh Lana ; Na. Karlina ; Soonil ; fyChanbaek ; baby crong ; indi1004 ; haiiro-sora ; parkbaekyoda ; devrina ; byunnie baek ; septhaca ; lanarava6223 ; n13zelf ; dyahclloefblue ; syahidaayu10 ; beechanbaek ; meliarisky7 ; cho hyena ; special bubble ; shinjiwoo920202 ; kt cb ; chanbaeg ; happybaek99 ; ahnjinhee2 ; rabiesbenben ; chanlit ; jongindo ; guest ; manlylittledeer ; hwangrere27 ; summerbaek ; Roxanne jung ; kyusungchanbaek ; nameswan.**

**Review lagi ya ? :***

**Sign,**

**nis**

.


	3. Chapter 3

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu cepat ketika menyadari ucapannya yang menyetujui taruhan konyol yang diajukan Chanyeol.

_Dasar mulut bodoh!_

Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia menolak usulan Chanyeol karena itu benar-benar akan berakibat buruk pada dirinya. Mereka itu sama-sama laki-laki. Tidak seharusnya berciuman bukan? Apalagi berciuman hanya untuk taruhan konyol untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih jantan diantara mereka. Baekhyun mengakui dalam hati kalau Chanyeol adalah _good kisser. _Dia bisa merasakan dari 2, tidak maksudnya 3 kali ciuman mereka. Apalagi Baekhyun merupakan seorang pemula, dia tidak yakin bisa mengimbangi Chanyeol nanti.

Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati. Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun menyeringai melihat ada keraguan di mata Baekhyun. Dia berinisiatif untuk mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun dan memulai taruhan mereka sebelum Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"T-tunggu…" Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol yang mendekati wajahnya. Dia merasa kalau berada diposisi bawah banyak merugikannya, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk mengganti posisi, "Ayo bertukar posisi."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, "Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin aku berada dibawahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedari tadi kau yang berada diatasku! Makanya ayo bertukar posisi."

"Tidak akan!" Chanyeol menolak keras-keras.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh, membuat laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar dari Baekhyun terjengkang. Baekhyun dengan cepat-cepat duduk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Posisi dibawah membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dan sesak.

"Baiklah! Kita melakukannya sambil duduk."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol mulai mendekatinya lagi dan duduk di depannya. Jantung Baekhyun benar-benar seperti akan melompat ketika Chanyeol menatapnya. Karena pada dasarnya Chanyeol tinggi, maka saat duduk pun dia lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun dan menyebabkan Baekhyun harus mendongak saat menatapnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol kali ini terlalu dalam sampai Baekhyun tidak sadar tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menyentuh pipinya dan wajahnya sudah mendekat kembali.

Baekhyun seakan tersadar dan berkedip. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping sehingga ciuman Chanyeol malah berakhir dipipinya. Baekhyun tidak berbicara mau pun menolehkan kembali kepalanya.

Chanyeol juga tidak merubah posisinya, hanya menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari pipi Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Kau tidak berani, kan?"

Baekhyun merinding karena suara berat Chanyeol berbisik begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Dia menelan ludahnya gugup. Posisi mereka benar-benar terlalu intim. Dia merasa didominasi Chanyeol dan entah dia merasa aura Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar membuat nyalinya ciut. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Suaranya jadi seakan senyap dan Baekhyun seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Sampai suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi keduanya. Baekhyun kembali mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan melihat ada gurat kecewa di wajah Chanyeol…. Atau Baekhyun yang salah lihat?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Pintu dibuka Chanyeol dan dia melihat ibunya di depan pintu.

"Oh, apa Baekhyun sudah tidur?" bibi Park menengokan kepalanya ke kamar dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Temanmu, Jongin menelepon. Dia menelepon ke nomor ponselmu katanya tidak diangkat, makanya dia menelepon ke nomor rumah. Sana angkat teleponnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan melihat sekali lagi ke arah Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan membuang nafas lega.

"Aku bisa-bisa gila."

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangun lebih pagi agar dia tidak harus bertemu Chanyeol di kamarnya. Dia segera turun dari kamar Chanyeol dan langsung ke dapur saat Chanyeol baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun melihat bibi Park dan Yoora yang sedang membantunya membuat sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, bibi, noona." Sapa Baekhyun pagi itu.

Bibi Park dan Yoora langsung menoleh saat mendapati Baekhyun memasuki dapur.

"Oh kau bangun pagi sekali Baekhyun," bibi Park tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak seperti Chanyeol, dia selalu bangun siang." Yoora menimpali. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Padahal dia bangun pagi juga karena tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Yoora dan ibunya Chanyeol, "Bibi, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyanya.

Ibu Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, "Tidak usah sayang. Kau duduk saja di meja. Dan oh Yoora, buatkan Baekhyun susu strawberry."

Baekhyun melihat kalau Chanyeol turun dari tangga.

"Bibi, tidak usah. Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang. Aku harus piket pagi."

"Tapi kau belum sarapan Baekhyun dan kenapa tidak berangkat bersama Chanyeol saja?"

"Tidak usah bibi, aku duluan saja. Nanti aku akan sarapan di sekolah saja."

Setelah pamitan Baekhyun langsung pergi dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang tadi berpas-pasan dengannya.

* * *

Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Chanyeol sebisa mungkin. Di sekolah dia bisa dengan mudah menghindari Chanyeol tetapi ketika di rumah Chanyeol, ia cukup sulit untuk menghindari anak itu. Apalagi saat malam hari. Baekhyun akan tidur lebih cepat dan bangun lebih cepat juga dari Chanyeol agar tidak bertemu empat mata dengan anak itu. Beruntungnya setelah 4 hari menginap di rumah keluarga Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa pindah ke kamar tamu karena penghangat ruangan disana sudah diperbaiki.

Setidaknya dengan pindah kamar Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa harus was-was pada Chanyeol. Tetapi tetap saja, ciuman dengan Chanyeol selalu menghantuinya. Apalagi tatapan Chanyeol saat itu, dia benar-benar bisa gila karena terus teringat.

Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan seseorang, makanya Baekhyun sedikit sulit untuk melupakanya. Dia juga berpikir kalau dirinya itu normal, tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai laki-laki seperti Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ini sudah hamper tengah malam dan dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan hal konyol itu. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengambil air minum untuk membantu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

Saat akan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya akan mengambil minum juga. Baekhyun membuang mukanya saat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol menahan tangannya ketika Baekhyun hendak melangkah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan jantung yang kembali berdetak tidak normal.

"Kau menghindariku."

"Apa?" Baekhyun berdecih, "Apa sebelumnya kita sedekat itu sehingga kau pantas mengatakan kalau aku menghindarimu?"

Chanyeol tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bahkan dia tidak sadar ketika Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak pernah sedekat itu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

* * *

"Jongdae-ya, kau punya kenalan seorang wanita?" Jongdae tersedak dan segera mengambil minum didepannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Kau punya kenalan seorang wanita? Ayo kenalkan padaku."

Baekhyun berbicara sambil mengaduk makanannya tak minat. Jongdae memperhatikan tingkah laku temannya itu, merasa aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun memang tampak diam dan sering melamun. Jongdae sering memergoki Baekhyun sedang bergumam sesuatu dan sering kali dia juga memukul kepalanya sambil berkata bodoh. Jongdae ingin bertanya, tapi ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan menceritakannya semudah itu.

"Kepalamu terbentur?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap Jongdae dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Aku serius,'.

"Oh, Okay."

* * *

Di akhir pekan, Jongdae benar-benar mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan teman pacarnya, sekaligus jalan bersama. Setelah berkenalan, Baekhyun tahu nama gadis itu Haerin. Dia dan pacar Jongdae bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita, tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Haerin merupakan gadis manis dan ceria. Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dari sorot mata Haerin yang menggebu-gebu. Seharian itu mereka jalan bersama ke lotte world, tapi Baekhyun tidak terlalu menikmatinya. Dia kebanyakan diam saja dan menurut saat para gadis itu menarik mereka ke wahana yang ada disana.

Jongdae memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka kali ini. Jongdae memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Baekhyun setelah mereka duduk di cafe terdekat. Pacarnya memesan makanan untuk mereka, sementara Haerin pergi ke toilet.

"Kau tidak tertarik pada Haerin?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Belum."

Jongdae mendesah, "Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini Baek. Kau ada masalah?"

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab, dia terlihat seperti sedang melamun kembali sampai Raehee yang merupakan pacar Jongdae datang dengan membawa makanan pesanan mereka.

"Kalian benar hanya memesan minum saja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Raehee.

Hari itu acara jalan-jalan mereka berakhir lepas senja. Mereka berpisah distasiun kereta api. Setelah turun dari kereta, Baekhyun menaiki bus dan berlari saat gerimis tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa malam ini akan hujan, dia tidak membawa payung sama sekali. Baekhyun memilih berhenti di toko yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin nekat berhujan-hujanan, karena Baekhyun benar-benar benci dingin. Ponselnya pun mati saat ini akibat tadi main games di kereta, jadi tidak bisa menghubungi ibunya untuk menjemput. Terpaksa, Baekhyun menunggu sampai hujan berhenti.

Sialnya saat ini dia hanya mengenakan kaos dengan dilapisi kemeja. Uh. Ia menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya mengurangi rasa dingin itu.

Baekhyun menoleh saat menyadari ada orang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Chanyeol.

Pria itu berdiri dengan kantong plastik ditangannya.

Baekhyun lantas membuang mukanya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

"Kau habis pulang berkencan?"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh mengetahui Chanyeol berbicara padanya. Ia mendengus kecil, "Apa itu urusanmu?"

Chanyeol diam tidak menanggapi. Selanjutnya anak itu membentangkan payungnya dan berjalan satu langkah untuk keluar dari teras toko. Sementara Baekhyun masih membuang mukanya, berpura-pura tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," Baekhyun menolak dengan tegas. Ia mempunyai gengsi yang terlalu tinggi dan meminta pertolongan pada Chanyeol sudah bisa merusak harga dirinya. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sial, hujan disertai angin itu memang buruk.

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek. Ia tahu Baekhyun hanya gengsi untuk menumpang padanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu rivalnya tersebut.

"Yak!" protes Baekhyun.

"Berisik cerewet! Aku tahu kau kedinginan dan ingin cepat pulang,"Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan protesan Baekhyun dan menyeret anak itu untuk pulang.

"K-kalau b-begitu lepaskan tanganmu di pundakku!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang merangkulnya.

"Diamlah! Itu agar kau tidak basah, bodoh!"

Baekhyun berhenti protes. Bukannya apa, tadi ia takut tangan Chanyeol akan merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

Baekhyun merasa _de javu_ sekarang. Ia ingat dulu saat di Junior high school, dia pernah sepayung berdua juga dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol baru pulang dari latihan basketnya di sekolah dan Baekhyun hendak membeli beberapa cemilan. Dia memutuskan untuk menawarkan Chanyeol payung karena anak itu terlihat menggigil dengan baju basket yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau pernah menawarkan payung padaku," Chanyeol membuka percakapan dan tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek yang selama ini ia tujukan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol dan ikut tersenyum tipis, "Tapi kau malah mengambil alih payungku."

"Itu karena kau lebih pendek dariku bodoh."

"Dan kau lebih gendut."

"Yak!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan sangat sensitif jika membahas berat badannya dulu, seperti anak perempuan saja pikir Baekhyun. Sejenak, ia jadi melupakan permusuhannya dengan Chanyeol selama ini.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak, permusuhan kita selama ini terlihat konyol," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan itu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa heran. Kenapa Chanyeol malah membahas hal itu?

"Apa?"

"Kita bermusuhan saat umur kita 8 tahun sampai sekarang. Berarti sudah 8 tahun bukan?" Chanyeol sekali lagi tertawa ringan, "Aku hanya berpikir itu konyol. Padahal kita sudah besar tapi tingkah kita masih seperti anak kecil ."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari anak ini apa dan kemana arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau berbicara aneh." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol malah balas menertawainya, "Memang ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, hehe."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena merasa dipermainkan. Perjalanan ke rumahnya saat ini serasa jauh, padahal antara toko dan rumah mereka hanya beberapa blok saja.

"Kau habis pulang berkencan ya? Kali ini siapa wanitanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan hal itu pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau menyakan hal itu sedari tadi?"

"S-siapa t-tau saja gadis itu tipeku! Kan bisa saja aku berkencan dengannya nanti."

"Sialan kau!" Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol secara sengaja, membuatnya Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan, "Memang setiap gadis bisa kau dapatkan, huh?"

"Jadi kau meremehkanku lagi?"

Baekhyun berdecih. Baru saja Chanyeol membicarakan tentang pertengkaran mereka yang katanya seperti anak kecil sekarang anak itu malah memulainya kembali.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang sepertimu."

Chanyeol akhirnya diam dan mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memayungi Baekhyun sampai ke tempat teduh dan beratap.

"Terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pelan. Ia terlalu gengsi, ingat?

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berbalik, begitu pun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya membuka pintu saat suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Ia lantas berbalik, "Apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, sih?" ketus Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin cepat masuk rumah, lalu mandi, makan dan bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan. Dia ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi ragu dan otaknya tiba-tiba blank tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan baik.

"Selamat malam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat malam padanya? Itu benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Selamat malam juga," Baekhyun membalas dengan kikuk dan langsung membalikan diri lagi.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kembali menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun bertanya sekali lagi dengan wajah terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Dia memutar otaknya untuk bisa mengganti sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan itu.

"Kau masih berminat dengan taruhan kita waktu itu?"

"Yak! Mati saja kau!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Tidak tahu saja saat ini wajah Baekhyun jadi memerah. Dia kembali ingat ciuman dengan Chanyeol waktu itu.

Dasar Chanyeol sialan.

* * *

_Ini belum saatnya_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum kembali mengingat wajah Baekhyun.

* * *

Tbc.

* * *

a/n

aku seneng karena masih banyak yang nunggu cerita ini. Well, setelah kupikir ulang aku bakal naikin rating mungkin ketika ada adegan enaenanya hehe

dan karena mereka belum sadar betul perasaan masing-masing, jadi aku menunda adegan itunya. Btw aku kehilangan kemampuan menulis adegan nc sepertinya hahaha jadi kutunda dulu :p

terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Aku sudah berusaha maksimal ^^ hehe

jangan lupa review lagi ya. Jangan bosan buat baca ceritaku ^^

see you!

Ps : next ff aku bakal post satu ff fluff oneshoot pendek. Jangan lupa ya gaes hehe


	4. Chapter 4

Saat kecil Chanyeol tidak pernah suka bermain dengan anak perempuan. Menurutnya, anak perempuan itu terlalu cengeng. Ia adalah tipe anak yang jahil dan senang untuk mengerjai temannya. Jika dia berteman dengan anak perempuan, dia pasti akan menangis ketika Chanyeol jahili. Selain cengeng, mereka juga sering merengek. Chanyeol tidak suka. Menurutnya itu tidak keren.

Makanya, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun di umur 8 tahun, Chanyeol menolak ajakan pertemanan Baekhyun karena ia menyangka kalau Baekhyun itu anak perempuan. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu rambut Baekhyun sedikit panjang dan dia sangat manis dengan baju kodoknya.

Tidak salah kan jika Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun anak perempuan saat itu? Apalagi setelah melihat Baekhyun berkaca-kaca setelah Chanyeol mengejek mainannya. Ia tambah yakin kalau Baekhyun itu anak perempuan karena dia terlihat cengeng dan kecil.

Anggapan Chanyeol terpatahkan saat ia masuk sekolah di sekolah Baekhyun pada minggu berikutnya. Mereka bahkan satu kelas. Di bangku baris ke 2 dia melihat Baekhyun dengan rambutnya yang sudah di potong agak pendek juga celana yang membalut kakinya.

Chanyeol sempat terkaget saat itu dan tiba-tiba rasa bersalahnya muncul karena menolak pertemanan anak semanis Baekhyun. Ia menyesal, sangat.

Saat itu Chanyeol memutuskan akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sepulang sekolah, tapi sebelum berbicara saja, Baekhyun sudah mengibarkan bendera perang. Dia tidak mau berbicara dan tidak menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya, menganggap seperti Chanyeol itu tidak ada. Sampai Chanyeol kesal—ia sangat mudah marah— ketika Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan satu-satunya cara untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun yaitu dengan membuat anak itu kesal kembali.

Chanyeol menemukan kesenangan sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun marah-marah karenanya. Apalagi saat anak itu berceloteh seperti ibu-ibu, dia sangat cerewet ngomong-ngomong. Dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Baekhyun itu manis.

Maka, menjahili Baekhyun menjadi salah satu favoritenya sejak itu.

* * *

Kali pertama Yoora mendapati adiknya tersenyum _sinting_ seperti itu sekitar 2 tahun lalu kalau dia tidak salah ingat. Saat itu Chanyeol masih berada di _Junior high school_ dan baru berada di tingkat dua. Di luar hujan lebat dan dia mendapati adiknya baru pulang latihan basket dengan baju tanpa lengannya itu yang sedikit basah. Adiknya bahkan mengabaikan celotehan Yoora, sampai Yoora tahu alasan di balik senyum _sinting_ adiknya itu...

Byun Baekhyun.

Tetangga sebelah mereka yang merangkap menjadi rival Chanyeol.

Dan malam ini Yoora merasa _de javu._

Ia ingat betul senyum Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Anak itu bahkan tidak pernah senyum seceria itu saat dirinya sedang berkencan dengan teman wanitanya. Ia yakin satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu hanya Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak mungkin keliru kali ini.

Ya, itu pasti Baekhyun.

Dengan segera, Yoora melangkah menaiki tangga, menyusul adiknya itu ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan melongokan kepalanya, melihat adiknya sedang membuka baju di depan lemari.

"Baekhyun lagi, _ya_?"

Chanyeol hampir saja meloncat kaget karena kedatangan Yoora yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia mengelus dadanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Melirik tajam pada kakak perempuannya yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau mengagetkanku!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan untuk membuka celana jeansnya itu tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoora.

"Yak! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Yoora protes karena merasa diabaikan dan melemparkan bantal ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal dengan tingkah kakaknya yang kelewat sok ingin tahu itu, "Pertanyaan apa sih yang kau maksud?!" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang _sinting_ tadi. Apa itu gara-gara Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa gugup, "Gara-gara Baekhyun? Kenapa kau menyangka anak itu?"

Chanyeol langsung pura-pura sibuk memunguti baju dan _hoodie_ kotornya tadi dan memasukannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak itu! Kau tersenyum seperti itu saat kelas 2 di SMP!"

"K-konyol. M-mana mungkin."

Yoora menatap curiga adiknya itu dan perlahan ia menunjukan senyum jahilnya.

"Apa kau lupa pernah mengatakan '_Noona_ sepertinya aku menyukai tetangga sebelah kita'?"

Chanyeol langsung melotot, membuat matanya yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat lagi. Memang ia pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu ya pada Yoora?

"K-kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gugup saat mendapati wajah serius Yoora.

"Kau benar tidak ingat, Yeol?" Yoora mengernyit heran, terlihat benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekati Yoora dan menyusul kakak perempuannya duduk di ranjang, "Kau sedang bercanda, kan?" tanyanya menatap penasaran pada Yoora.

Yoora tertawa sarkastis. Melirik tajam pada adiknya itu, "Memang kau melihat wajahku sedang bercanda?" ketusnya sebal. Chanyeol terkaget, memundurkan wajahnya, "Kau pikir aku akan asal menebak saja kalau kau tidak duluan bilang hah?"

"Tapi kapan aku bilang padamu kalau aku menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Kau mengatakannya saat sedang tidur bodoh!" Yoora mendengus sebal sambil melipat tangannya di dada, "Memang, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Sampai kau mengigau tidak jelas seperti itu." tanyanya.

Yoora melirik Chanyeol yang sekarang tampak sedang berpikir seperti orang bodoh. Dia segera berdiri saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari adik laki-lakinya itu. Wanita itu berdecak sebal sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah aku tanyakan saja pada Baekhyun."

"Jangan!"

Chanyeol dengan segera menarik tangan Yoora dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Ia menatap Yoora dengan tatapan memohon. Rasanya Yoora ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, tapi dia dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya.

Benar-benar orang bodoh yang gampang dibodohi. Yoora terkikik dalam hati.

"Ceritakan kalau begitu."

"Aish," Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menatap Yoora yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan menyelidik, "_Noona_.." Chanyeol merengek manja.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak gadis, _sih_?"

"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sangat buruk, ini tidak mudah."

"Aku hanya menanyakan sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun saja kok."

Chanyeol menatap Yoora di depannya dengan gugup, "Kami pernah berciuman, 3 kali."

Yoora membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "A-apa? Kalian sudah berciuman?"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja sebagai jawaban.

"_Daebak_," Yoora berdecak-decak kagum, menepuk bahu adik laki-lakinya, "Tidak menyangka kau bisa mencium Byun Baekhyun. Itu sangat wow kau tahu. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol menceritakan kronologis kecil bagaimana bisa ia mencium Baekhyun. Di mulai saat Baekhyun mengejeknya, dia yang membuktikan kalau dirinya bisa berciuman, kecanggungan mereka setelahnya sampai kejadian di rumah mereka, ajakan taruhan dan kejadian tadi saat dirinya memang sengaja keluar, menunggu Baekhyun pulang dari kencannya di toko makanan dan menawarkan untuk berpayung bersama.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap ragu pada Yoora setelah selesai bercerita.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau hanya harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu, kan?"

"Memangnya itu mudah," Chanyeol melirik sebal, "Kau tahu sendiri, hanya berpas-pasan saja denganku di lorong, tatapannya sudah mengajak perang."

Mendengarnya, Yoora tertawa terbahak. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah galak Baekhyun yang bercampur paras imutnya itu. Yoora mengerti kalau hubungan mereka itu benar-benar rumit. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah dan memilih jalan damai saja. Dua-duanya itu keras kepala dan terlalu memiliki ego yang besar.

"_Noona_, berhentilah tertawa." Chanyeol kembali merengek seperti bayi besar.

Yoora berdeham sebentar, walau perutnya masih terasa geli dan ingin tertawa, tapi melihat adiknya merengek seperti itu dia jadi merasa kasihan.

"Kalau kau mengalah, memang tidak bisa? Coba saja tidak usah meladeninya saat dia mengajak beradu mulut."

Chanyeol meringis. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu mengingat dia tempramental sekali. Apalagi mulut Baekhyun bisa berubah jad silet saat sedang mencemoohnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Dia itu memiliki mulut tajam bila sedang mencemoohku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau aku bisa mengalah..."

"Kalau begitu cium saja dia." Yoora kembali tertawa mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu di matanya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal setelahnya.

"Jangan bergurau."

"Oke," Yoora menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam seperti sedang berpikir.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan kakak perempuannya itu sambil memeluk bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. Siapa tahu Yoora punya solusi untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Chanyeol agak sedikit lelah juga jika harus berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk punya hubungan buruk dengan tetangganya itu. Dia yang sering menjahili Baekhyun juga hanya untuk menarik perhatian anak itu karena terlalu cuek setelah insiden pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun, Baekhyun malah berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

"Ah," Chanyeol kembali tersadar dari lamunan yang tak berujungnya itu, melirik Yoora yang sedang tersenyum bangga padanya, "Aku punya ide."

Chanyeol langsung menegakan punggungnya. Menatap Yoora penuh harap.

"Liburan musim panas nanti, kau harus memanfaatkan itu, Yeol!" Seru Yoora, "Aku bisa membantumu agar bisa memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun."

Lalu setelahnya Chanyeol dapat melihat senyuman licik dari kakak perempuannya itu.

* * *

Baekhyun membereskan buku-bukunya setelah bel tanda pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah dan besok adalah hari pertama liburan musim panas.

Baekhyun sudah menyusun _list_ apa yang akan dia lakukan selama liburan. Ia tersenyum senang dan berseru dalam hati akhirnya bisa merasakan liburan dan bisa menghapus penatnya karena pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah.

"Hoy, Baek!"

Baekhyun menengokan kepalanya saat Jongdae menepuk bahunya tersenyum seperti keledai disana.

"Kau ada rencana untuk liburan musim panas?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya, "Main _games_ wajib ku lakukan!"

Jongdae berdecak, "Kau tidak ingin _double date_ lagi?" Jongdae menaik turunkan alisnya, memberi penawaran.

"Aku kan tidak punya pacar!"

"Aku akan menyuruh Raehee untuk mengajak Haerin lagi. Lagian kupikir Haerin tertarik padamu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Raehee mengatakan kalau Haerin meminta nomor ponselmu." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau memberikannya?"

"Memang dia belum menghubungi mu, _ya_?"

"Aku belum _check_ pesan di ponselku."

Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kebiasaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik untuk memeriksa pesan yang masuk di ponselnya dan terlalu sibuk bermain games sampai baterai ponselnya habis.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi. Aku duluan."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Jongdae. Ia kembali membereskan bukunya yang tertunda karena mengobrol dengan Jongdae.

* * *

"Jadi benar kita akan berlibur bu?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajah manisnya itu.

Ibunya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun berseru heboh karena terlalu senang. Setiap tahun, keluarganya memang jarang berlibur keluar. Ayahnya dan Baekbeom selalu sibuk sehingga sekalinya ada waktu libur dihabiskan untuk beristirahat di rumah.

"Ayah dan Baekbeom _Hyung_ akan ikut kan?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sekali lagi ibunya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ibu sudah memaksa Ayah dan juga kakak mu itu."

"Yey, Ibu memang yang terbaik." Baekhyun melompat senang, memeluk Ibunya sambil mencium pipinya. Sementara Ibunya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak bungsu laki-lakinya ini. Benar-benar kekanakan.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya masih tetap memeluk ibunya itu dan bertanya kembali, "Oh iya bu, kita akan liburan kemana? Ke Bucheon?"

"Ibu belum tahu. Nanti ibu tanyakan dulu pada Bibi Park ya."

"Bibi Park?"

"Iya. Kita akan berlibur bersama keluarga Park." Ibunya tersenyum, menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya, "B-bersama k-keluarga P-park?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" tanya Ibunya.

"Bukan begitu bu. Ibu tahukan aku dan Chanyeol—Ah!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ibunya sudah mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Baekhyun meringis, sebal, "Ibu!"

"Berhentilah bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol! Kau ini!" Ibunya melotot kesal pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berjengit takut, "Chanyeol itu anak baik! Buktinya dia pernah mengantarkanmu pulang, kan?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Sebenarnya, anak ibu itu aku atau Chanyeol sih? Ibu tidak pernah membelaku." Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya di dada, bertingkah kekanakan lagi di depan ibunya.

"Tentu saja kau Baekhyunie sayang. Tapi ibu lebih menyukai Chanyeol."

"Ibu!"

Ny. Byun tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia juga mudah marah hanya karena hal sepele.

"Sudah-sudah! Sana bereskan baju-baju dan barang bawaanmu. Kita akan berangkat besok lusa."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, berjalan ke luar dapur menuju kamarnya dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Ibunya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dengan menenteng tas gendongnya mengenakan kaos putih _supreme_ dengan balutan jeans pendek serta _cap_ dengan merek yang sama. Di depannya sudah ada ibu dan ayahnya, sementara Baekbeom masih ada di dalam rumah. Baekhyun masih menekuk wajahnya; masih kesal dengan kejadian tempo hari. Dia juga mogok berbicara dengan ibunya.

Saat sudah di luar, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedang mengeluarkan beberapa tas dan juga barang bawaan lain milik keluarganya. Yoora berdiri di dekat mobil mereka dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah miliknya.

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya dan balas tersenyum pada Yoora.

"Kenapa diam saja disini?" tanya Baekbeom.

Baekhyun menoleh pada kakaknya yang berjalan membawa beberapa barang bawaan mereka ke halaman rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Ia melirik Ayahnya yang masih sibuk memanaskan mobil mereka.

"Baekhyun! Kemari!" Baekbeom memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Baekhyun menurut dan menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya tersebut. Sebelumnya, ia melirik pada Chanyeol yang sekarang sibuk memasukan beberapa tas dalam bagasi mobil.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?"

"Kita akan menumpang mobil paman Park."

"A-apa?"

"Kita akan semobil, Baekhyunie! Kau tahu para orang tua itu jika sudah mengobrol sangat berisik. Jadi aku, Baekbeom _oppa_, kau dan Chanyeol akan semobil." Yoora berseru senang sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Tapi _Noona_..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin memprotes hal itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena merasa tidak enak pada Yoora. Bagaimana pun Yoora itu baik hati dan Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menganggap Yoora seperti kakak perempuannya; tidak seperti Chanyeol pikirnya.

Yoora menariknya menaiki mobil dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di jok belakang, sementara dirinya duduk di jok depan dengan Baekbeom yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Yoora melongokan kepalanya lewat jendela, "Chanyeol-ah, Cepat naik. Kita harus segera berangkat. Aku tidak ingin terjebak macet nanti."

Baekhyun melipatkan tangannya di dada.

Sial, dia akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol di mobil.

Baekhyun melirik ke jendela mobil, melihat mobil ayahnya yang berisi Ibunya, Bibi dan Paman Park disana sudah jalan.

Tidak beberapa lama pintu mobil di sebelahnya terbuka dan di susul Chanyeol yang naik ke dalam.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju ke _villa_ yang ada di daerah dekat pantai itu memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam kalau tidak macet. Baekhyun mendengus bosan. Sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati. Baekhyun menyesali semalaman dia bermain _games_ sampai ketiduran dan lupa untuk mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya.

Alhasil, dia harus mati kebosanan karena tidak punya hiburan di mobil sini. Biasanya jika mereka liburan sekeluarga dia akan banyak mengobrol dengan ibunya atau Baekbeom. Tapi sekarang Baekbeom sibuk mengobrol dengan Yoora masalah kuliah yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, melihat anak itu sedang memperhatikan jalanan sama sepertinya dengan _earphone_ yang menutup telinganya. Kepalanya manggut-manggut menikmati musik yang berputar di ponselnya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mendengus bosan.

"_Hyung_, pinjam ponselmu."

Baekhyun memotong obrolan antara kakak lelakinya dengan Yoora.

Baekbeom meliriknya melalui kaca mobil depan, "Ponselku ada dalam tas. Sulit untuk mengambilnya."

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kesal. Dia kembali menyenderkan badannya pada jok mobil. Ia merasakan ada pergerakan dari samping tempat duduknya dan melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk mendekat padanya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan?" tawarnya sembari memegang satu _earphone_ yang di sodorkan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar dan membuang mukanya kembali melihat jalanan, "Tidak perlu."

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, seperti yang selalu ia lontarkan jika melihat Baekhyun bersikeras mempertahankan egonya.

Ia lalu dengan paksa menjejalkan salah satu _earphone_nya di telinga Baekhyun, membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut berjengit kaget.

"Jangan keras kepala," Ujar Chanyeol pelan sembari menyenderkan kepalanya pada Jok mobil dengan tangan berlipat di dada dan memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat senyum tipis dari bibir pemuda jangkung itu. Ia lantas kembali membuang mukanya, menyamankan posisinya dengan melihat ke kaca mobil lagi.

Lagu yang di putar Chanyeol adalah lagu _jazz_. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Matanya perlahan mulai mengantuk karena alunan musik yang menenangkan pikirannya; tapi itu tidak benar-benar membantu kerja jantungnya yang kembali tidak normal karena duduk terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah jatuh dalam tidurnya dengan kepala yang bersender pada jendela mobil. Mata Chanyeol terbuka sesaat mendapatkan tidak ada pergerakan dari pemuda yang duduk di sampinya itu. Matanya melirik ke sampingnya, melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Ia tersenyum tipis, melihat wajah polos Baekhyun saat sedang tidur; benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan sangat bertolak belakang saat sudah menghadapinya, Baekhyun selalu memasang muka garang.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menyentuh kepala Baekhyun, memindahkan kepala anak itu di pundaknya agar Baekhyun mendapatkan posisi tidur yang nyaman.

Matanya melirik ke depan, tepatnya ke kaca spion yang ada di depan dan bertemu dengan mata Yoora yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat mata Yoora mengedip dan bibirnya melemparkan senyum padanya.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya kembali menikmati musik yang berputar di ponselnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa terlelap menyusul Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyaman.

* * *

"_Oppa_, mereka terlihat lucu, kan?"

Bibir Yoora mengelus senyum lebar dengan mata yang melengkung sipit melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlelap tidur dengan posisi Baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol, sementara kepala adiknya bertumpu pada kepala jok mobil mereka.

Baekbeom melirik apa yang di lihat Yoora dari kaca spion dan ikut tersenyum tipis, "Manis jika mereka akur seperti itu," Komentarnya.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang ingin mereka akur seperti itu," Yoora kembali fokus ke depan setelah tadi asik menghadap belakang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekbeom hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis.

"_Oppa_..." Yoora menggigit bibirnya, menatap Baekbeom dengan penuh harap. Merasa di tatap, kakak laki-laki dari Baekhyun itu menengok sekilas pada Yoora yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya. "Kau mau membantu ku tidak?" lanjutnya.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" Baekbeom kembali menoleh pada Yoora dengan kerutan di keningnya dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum misterius.

Perlahan Yoora mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekbeom dan berbisik pelan, "Bantu aku untuk membuat mereka akur dan tidak bermusuhan lagi."

* * *

tbc

* * *

hallo, aku bawa chapter 4 buat amazing kiss. Gimana? Gimana menurut kalian?

Kalian boleh kasih saran rencana Yoora ke depannya mau gimana buat bikin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol akur hehe

Terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca ff ini. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah setia review^^

Semoga yang hanya muncul di notif hanya untuk follow atau favorite bisa tergugah hatinya buat review ff ini :) karena aku butuh banget kritik dan saran kalian.

Review gak akan buat kalian miskin atau aku kaya kan? Hehe

Thanks

Sign

nis


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Mengusap matanya yang beberapa detik lalu terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya. Baekhyun masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih mengawang-ngawang.

Ia menegakan tubuhnya, menggeliat sambil menguap. Baekhyun mengintip pada jendela dan menyadari kalau mereka sedang di pemberhentian pom bensin.

Matanya beralih ke depan dan mendapati Yoora sedang tertidur. Ia melirik sebelahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol juga masih tidur. Baekhyun masih belum tersadar kalau tadi dia tidur menyender pada Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik setelah kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya dengan pipi yang berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Haha tidak mungkin. Aku kan tadi bersender di jendela," bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil tertawa canggung. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memungkiri kenyataan kalau dia tadi tidur di bahu Chanyeol.

Ia mengerang kesal dengan kecerobohannya tadi. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan kepalanya menyender di bahu Chanyeol sih?! Baekhyun semakin resah memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol menyadari hal itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, melirik takut-takut pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih tertidur pulas.

Baekhyun memainkan tangannya di depan mata Chanyeol dengan gerakan naik turun, memastikan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar masih tidur dan tidak menyadari dirinya yang seenaknya tidur di bahu pemuda tinggi bertelinga peri itu.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ada seseorang membuka pintu mobil. Ia mengusap dadanya karena keterkejutannya tadi, melihat Baekbeom yang masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

"H-habis dari mana, _Hyung_?" tanyanya dengan gugup. Baekhyun jadi malu sekarang. Baekbeom pasti melihat ia yang tertidur menyender pada Chanyeol. Kakaknya itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan nanti.

"Aku habis dari kamar mandi," Baekbeom menjawab sambil kembali memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam setelahnya. Menyingkirkan _earphone_ Chanyeol yang sudah tidak terpasang di telinganya ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya menjauhi Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah jendela dengan kedua tangan bertautan gugup.

Baekbeom melirik adiknya melalui kaca spion depan, anak itu seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekbeom memanggil adiknya, di balas dehaman oleh si bungsu keluarga Byun, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekbeom mulai kembali mengendarai mobilnya walaupun sesekali ia melirik pada adiknya itu, memastikan Baekhyun memang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan ada pergerakan dari Chanyeol. Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi gugup kembali.

Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuh jangkungnya dan sedikit meringis pelan, "Ah.."

Si bungsu dari keluarga Byun itu melirik lagi pada Chanyeol saat pemuda itu meringis, melihat wajah pemuda jangkung itu tampak kesakitan saat menggerakan bahu kirinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan menggerutu dalam hati.

_Itu pasti gara-gara aku._

Sialan. Bagaimana ini?

Selama bermusuhan, mereka memang tidak pernah melukai secara fisik melalui pukulan atau apapun. Permusuhan mereka hanya sebatas cemoohan dan juga ejekan yang tidak berguna. Makanya, Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah saat ini. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi kalau dia melakukannya itu sama saja Baekhyun membuang harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Egonya kembali menguasainya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yeol?" tanya Baekbeom.

"Bahuku rasanya sakit _Hyung_, padahal aku tidak merasa membawa barang yang berat-berat," Sekali lagi Chanyeol meringis, membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir di sebelahnya.

"_H-hyung_, apa perjalanannya masih lama?" Baekhyun bertanya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu sebelum Baekbeom berkomentar tentang keadaan Chanyeol lagi. Ia takut kakaknya itu akan berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"5 menit lagi kita akan sampai, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak bisa terus berada di sekitar Chanyeol sekarang ini karena serius dia takut di salahkan sekarang.

"Ah, aku harus segera mengobati bahuku."

"Mungkin sedikit pijatan bisa menyembuhkannya." Timpal Baekbeom.

"Kau benar _Hyung_."

* * *

Saat sudah sampai di _villa_ yang berada di sekitaran bukit dengan pantai yang tidak jauh dari sana, Baekhyun langsung turun dan mengambil tas yang di simpan di jok paling belakang. Mobil para orang tua sudah sampai duluan, sekitar 15 menit sebelumnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri ayahnya yang menyambut mereka dan merengek pada ayahnya ingin ke kamar mandi karena sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

Baekbeom yang masih sibuk menurunkan barang bawaan mereka dari mobil hanya memperhatikan adiknya itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"_Hyung_ biar ku bantu," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekbeom, mengambil beberapa pelaratan _barbecue_ dari dalam bagasi mobil.

"Sakit mu tidak sungguhan, ya?"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh, "Iya."

Baekbeom meninju bahu Chanyeol pelan, "Sialan! Kau tidak lihat ekspresi Baekhyun tadi seperti ketakutan, heh?"

"Aku memang sengaja melakukannya," Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sepele, dan tersenyum mengejek pada Baekbeom.

Baekbeom tentu mengerti maksud Chanyeol, ia sudah mendengar rencana bocah licik itu dari Yoora. Well, kali ini dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengerjai adiknya yang keras kepala itu agar luluh pada Chanyeol.

Baekbeom juga ingin melihat Baekhyun tidak memusuhi Chanyeol lagi, karena sungguh terkadang dia merasa lelah mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menghajar Chanyeol kalau dia sudah kalah adu mulut dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, tentu saja Baekbeom tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia tahu mereka hanya bocah-bocah keras kepala yang masih menjunjung tinggi egonya lebih dari apapun.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun di buat kesal hari ini.

_Sial sial sial._

Dia menggerutu sebal sekarang tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Oh.

Kamar di _villa_ itu memang hanya 4. Masing-masing satu untuk Orang tuanya dan orang tua Chanyeol. Satu kamar untuk Yoora. Dan 1 kamar lagi akan di tempati olehnya, Baekbeom dan Chanyeol. Sekali lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bermimpi akan sekamar lagi dengan rivalnya itu, walaupun sekarang ada Baekbeom dan itu sedikit membantunya.

Tapi, _hell_... Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ingin satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol, lebih baik ia tidur di kamar Ibu dan Ayahnya. Hanya saja, sekarang ini untuk protes dan membuat alibi Baekhyun terlalu tidak enak hati pada Bibi dan Paman Park yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah baik karena menampungnya selama seminggu di rumah besar mereka. Itu terdengar tidak sopan jika ia menolak tidak ingin sekamar dengan Chanyeol, apalagi hanya karena alasan mereka yang tidak akur.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun merenyet kopernya juga tasnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Disana hanya ada kasur berukuran _king size_ yang mungkin bisa di tidur oleh dirinya, Baekbeom juga Chanyeol. Ada meja kecil dengan lampu di sisi kiri ranjang juga lemari yang lumayan besar. Selain itu di sebelah kanan terdapat televisi dan sofa kecil yang tidak ada kepalanya.

Baekhyun bisa saja nekat untuk tidur di sofa itu tapi ia tidak mau badannya pegal-pegal ke esokan harinya.

Ia menghela nafas, duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai membuka koper serta tasnya.

Tidak beberapa lama Chanyeol menyusul masuk juga membawa tas koper juga tas yang berisi gitarnya.

"Ah.."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol saat mendengar pemuda itu meringis, berusaha menurunkan tas yang berisi gitarnya.

Rasa bersalahnya muncul kembali.

Baekhyun ingat kalau dia membawa salep dan obat-obatan lain di dalam tas kecilnya bersamaan dengan semua perlengkapan mandi dan '_make up_' nya. Tangannya langsung sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas tapi tidak menemukan benda-benda itu.

Baekhyun kembali menggeram dalam hati.

"Baekhyun, kau sedang mencari apa?" Baekbeom muncul dari pintu kamar melihat adiknya yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas sampai mengeluarkan semua isinya dan menghampirinya.

"Kau lihat tas kecilku yang isinya peralatan mandi, _Hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah panik, "Sial padahal aku ingat menyimpannya dalam tas."

"Kau mau mandi? Coba tanyakan pada Ibu."

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Byun bersaudara itu sibuk berbincang. Dia sedang sibuk mengeluarkan isi tasnya juga.

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia sebenarnya masih merajuk pada ibunya tapi mengetahui kalau perlengkapan mandinya tidak ada mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menanyakannya pada wanita itu.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dengan menghentakan kakinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekbeom yang melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

"Dia sedang merajuk pada bibi ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekbeom.

"Iya, sudah 2 hari," Baekbeom terkekeh.

"Kenapa seperti anak perempuan sih," Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Dia memang anak perempuan ibu," Baekbeom berbisik pelan, takut-takut kalau Baekhyun mendengar hal itu dan dia tidak mau kena imbasnya nanti.

"Oh, ya?"

Baekbeom mengangguk, "Dulu ibu sempat menyangka kalau dia mengandung anak perempuan karena ibu pernah bermimpi sesuatu aku lupa itu, yang artinya ibuku sedang mengandung anak perempuan. Saat itu umurku tujuh tahun dan aku sangat senang mendapat kabar akan mendapat adik perempuan," Baekbeom kembali terkekeh mengingatnya, "Ayah bahkan sudah membeli beberapa pakaian perempuan dan menyiapkan nama perempuan untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cerita Baekbeom. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun sudah di sangka perempuan sejak masih dalam kandungan dan itu oleh kedua orang tuanya pula. Jadi selama ini Chanyeol tidak salah kan kalau dulu dia pernah salah paham juga menganggap Baekhyun itu perempuan?

"Lalu, siapa nama perempuan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan perutnya yang tergelitik.

"Baekhee, Byun Baekhee."

"Wah, itu nama yang cantik."

"Tentu saja."

Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun versi perempuan, pasti lebih cantik dari versi lelakinya.

Tawa mereka tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun langsung menuju tasnya kembali yang di simpan di sisi ranjang. Awalnya ia merasa heran karena melihat Chanyeol dan Baekbeom tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal seperti itu tapi ia memilih tidak peduli dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk mengambil dompet serta meminta Baekbeom untuk mengantarnya ke _supermarket_.

"Hai, Baekhee."

Baekhyun tertegun sesaat mendengar Chanyeol menyapanya dengan nama 'Baekhee'. Ia bisa mendengar tawa meledak dari rivalnya tersebut dan juga tawa Baekbeom disana.

Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan Baekhyun hampir menangis karena rahasia terbesarnya yang hanya keluarganya saja yang tahu bocor ke telinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan ekspresi marah serta kesal yang bercampur di wajah manisnya.

"Baekbeom _Hyung_!" Teriaknya bersamaan dengan sebuah sepatu yang melayang ke arah Baekbeom.

* * *

Awalnya Baekhyun ingin meminta Baekbeom untuk mengantarnya ke _supermarket_, membeli peralatan mandinya yang hilang atau ketinggalan, Baekhyun tidak yakin. Ngomong-ngomong ia tidak bisa menggunakan sembarang sabun karena kulitnya yang super sensitif, dan karena itu pula dia sering ke _dermatologist_ bersama ibunya.

Tapi, karena mulut bocor milik Baekbeom, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan pada kakak laki-lakinya yang super menyebalkan saat ini. Ia mau tidak mau merengek kembali ke ayahnya untuk mengantarnya, tapi ayahnya bilang pinggangnya sedang pegal karena menyetir seharian.

Ibu Chanyeol yang kebetulan ada disitu akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya.

Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi sekali lagi rasa tidak enak hatinya pada bibi Park mencegahnya dan hanya menurut saat Chanyeol ternyata bersedia mengantarnya.

Wow, itu di luar ekspetasi Byun Baekhyun.

Dan berakhirlah dia disini, bersama Chanyeol dalam mobil.

Berdua.

Catat, berdua.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan supermarket yang jaraknya sekitar 15 menit dari penginapan mereka, tapi karena Chanyeol membawa mobilnya sangat lamban waktu tempuh yang di butuhkan mereka hampir dua kali lipatnya.

Baekhyun memaki dalam hati.

Ia turun terlebih dahulu dan masuk ke _supermarket_ tanpa menunggu Chanyeol yang turun dari mobil.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun pikirkan sebelum membeli peralatan mandinya yaitu membeli salep yang bisa mengobati pegal di bahu untuk ia berikan pada Chanyeol nanti. Hitung-hitung pengganti permintaan maafnya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan salepnya, Baekhyun pergi ke rak yang berisi sabun mandi bayi. Dia juga membeli _baby oil_, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, _body lotion_ dan yang terakhir minyak wangi.

"Kau memakai sabun bayi?"

Suara Chanyeol di sebelahnya sukses mengagetkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya sambil berdesis pelan. Ia hanya melengos saja, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wow, pantas kulitmu lembut." Komentar Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun melirik tajam. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya, merasa tidak salah-seperti biasa, "Kau tidak lupakan, kalau aku pernah menyentuhmu?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dengan wajah kesal dan gertakan giginya yang menurut Chanyeol itu lucu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bicara, _sialan_?!" Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju kasir.

Chanyeol meringis dan terkekeh pelan, ia seperti seorang masokis sekarang.

"Padahal aku hanya bicara jujur."

* * *

"Kau ingin kita sampai di _villa_ malam hari ya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sinis. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membawa mobil yang di kendarainya itu sangat lambat, melebihi kura-kura.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau umur kita bahkan belum genap 17 tahun, dan aku tidak punya SIM. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa, kau tahu." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan ekspresi terlampau santai.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol saat ini, tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau tidak cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan menyetirmu, kenapa kau mau saja mengantarku, _sialan_?"

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku membeli beberapa cemilan, heh?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, memilih untuk tidak membalas Chanyeol dan menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka.

Mobil mereka sudah berjalan 10 menit dari supermarket, tapi rasanya masih sangat jauh karena jalannya yang sangat lamban.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol saat merasakan kalau mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti.

"_Oh, Shit_."

Chanyeol mengumpat sembari membuka pintu mobil sedikit kasar. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"_Sialan_."

Baekhyun penasaran karena mendengar Chanyeol kembali mengumpat sambil menendang badan mobil. Ia lantas membuka pintu mobil lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ban nya bocor." Chanyeol menjawab sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling, siapa tahu saja ada orang yang bisa di mintai bantuan, tapi ternyata keadaannya di jalan sangat sepi.

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hati. Dia bersedia mendorong mobil jika tidak mengingat bahu Chanyeol yang sedang sakit juga tidak adanya bengkel di sekitar sini.

"Coba hubungi Baekbeom _Hyung_. Minta dia untuk menjemput kita." Usul Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "Kau gila?"

"Baterai ponselku habis dan kenapa tidak kau saja yang menghubunginya?"

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Dia juga tidak membawa ponselnya juga karena tadi belum sempat ia isi ulang. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berjalan masuk ke mobilnya dan hanya di ikuti lirikan dari Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke mobil, melihat pemuda mungil itu memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya bersender pada jok mobil, wajahnya terlihat frustasi. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi kita akan terjebak disini?"

Suara Baekhyun kembali menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol membuka matanya, melihat anak itu masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

"_Sial_," Baekhyun mendesis dan mengacak rambutnya, "Kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari bantuan?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, yang hanya di balas lirikan tidak peduli oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa malah mengandalkanku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya," Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dia melihat ke arah jendela. Di luar sudah gelap juga sepi. Baekhyun bergidik takut membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk sekarang. Misalnya seperti ada perampok yang menyerang mereka dan ingin mencuri mobil yang mereka tumpangi sekarang.

"Ini menyeramkan," Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Kau takut?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, "T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak," Jawabnya dengan tawa gugup.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. Baekhyun itu tidak pandai berbohong, ia tahu itu dengan jelas.

"Well, kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari bantuan. Kau menunggu mobil disini sendirian, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol tidak menunggu reaksi Baekhyun, berpura-pura berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu mobil.

Belum sempat ia menurunkan kakinya, Baekhyun menarik kaosnya dan bergumam pelan, "J-jangan pergi." Anak itu langsung menundukan wajahnya, tidak membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa dengan tingkah Baekhyun, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena hari ini sudah terlalu banyak mengerjai Baekhyun, ia jadi sedikit tidak tega. Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Baekhyun ingat kalau dia membelikan salep untuk Chanyeol tadi dan belum memberikannya pada anak itu.

Ia merogoh kantong plastiknya, dengan ragu memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "I-ini."

"Oh?" Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun memberikan salep dalam kantong padanya, "Untuk ku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Di sampingnya Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku ini?"

"A-aku dengar tadi bahumu sedang sakitkan. I-itu mungkin bisa membantu."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Byun Baekhyun bisa baik hati seperti ini padaku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tawa mengejeknya.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol, "Bisa tidak sih kau menerimanya tanpa menyindirku seperti ini?!"

"Jadi kau merasa tersindir?" Goda Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun hari ini seperti wanita sedang _pra-menstruasi_. Dia hanya terus marah-marah dan berwajah jutek, membuatnya semakin senang menggoda anak itu.

Baekhyun menggemeletukan giginya dengan wajah memerah menahan kesal. Dengan kasar ia kembali menarik kantong plastik yang berisi salep itu dari Chanyeol tapi tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kemarikan bodoh."

"Kau sudah memberikannya pada ku," Balas Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun terus meraih kantong plastik yang berisi salep itu dari tangan Chanyeol yang di angkat tinggi-tinggi, tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya sehingga menimpa tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Wajah mereka sekarang berdekatan, sampai ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menyapa lembut wajahnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatapnya begitu dalam sampai Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berkedip seakan ia tenggelam dalam tatapan mata phoniex itu.

Baekhyun mencoba bergerak dan melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol tapi itu tidak berhasil karena Chanyeol terus menahannya. Ia bisa melihat seringaian tipis di bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

Melihat bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup mengingat ciumannya dengan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat lucu ketika sedang kesal seperti itu—" bisik Chanyeol pelan di telinga Baekhyun.

Sialan, Baekhyun terjebak di situasi yang sama sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, dia terus memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dalam diam. Jantungnya sudah tidak bisa terkontrol sekarang.

"—dan aku menyukai itu."

* * *

tbc

* * *

hai, aku update chapter 5...

ngebosen ga? kemaren aku dpt kritikan katanya rada flat alurnya. bingung aja ngejelasinnya, soalnya aku kan lg bikin suasana mereka lg canggung, jadi ga banyak interaksi khususnya di depan orang2 gtu. terus maaf juga kalau updateku pendek2. takutnya kalau panjang malah kesannya kecepetan.

semoga yang ini ga ngebosenin ya hehe

thanks buat yang udah mau baca maupun yang setia review :* chapter depan bakal naik rating agaknya hehehe

ps: eh aku bingung, penname ku buat ff udah ketauan orang real life, jadi skrg bingung gimana cara biar ga ke lacak, jangan kaget ketika aku ga update atau ffku pada ilang ya nanti, cuma warning aja. moga aja ga ke lacak huhuhu


	6. Chapter 6

**special for this chapter rated M!**

**BL**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Baekhyun tidak pernah berani membayangkan sebelumnya kalau dia akan terjebak di situasi yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Situasi yang selalu ia hindari karena takut jatuh terlalu dalam.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah luluh saat Chanyeol menatapnya intens. Seakan-akan matanya itu mempunyai sebuah sihir yang bisa menangkapnya dan menenggelamkannya ke telaga yang dalam, sampai ia tidak bisa berkutik barang satu detik pun.

Dan pada akhirnya dia akan menyerah, tenggelam bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat yang selama ini selalu di tahannya.

Ia menikmati, jujur ia sangat menikmati saat ia tenggelam dalam tatapan Chanyeol dan juga ciumannya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pencium yang hebat. Maka, tidak heran saat ini ia begitu menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipisnya di setiap sudut.

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol yang bekerja di bibirnya. Ia hanya bisa melenguh pelan, menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Chanyeol di atas bibirnya.

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan, isapan, dan jilatan penuh hasrat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terbakar. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menyentuhnya di bibir, tapi efek panasnya pada seluruh tubuhnya saat ini, seakan bibir Chanyeol menelusuri dan mengecupi semua bagian tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memekik pelan dalam ciumannya saat dengan kurang ajarnya Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dengan nafas terengah-engah juga bibir yang sudah berbalut oleh air liur keduanya. Bibir Baekhyun memerah juga bengkak, tidak berbeda jauh dengan bibir Chanyeol di depannya.

Mereka masih saling menatap dalam diam.

Chanyeol membawa tangan besarnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Menariknya kembali dalam ciuman sambil mendorong Baekhyun pelan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menurut, membiarkan posisinya ada dalam dominasi Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu ia benci.

Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengalung pada leher Chanyeol, meremas rambut belakang pemuda itu, ketika Chanyeol kembali melumatnya sedikit kasar.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol merayap, menyapu lembut bagian kaki Baekhyun yang tidak terbalut celana pendek milik pemuda mungil itu. Ia bisa merasakan bulu halus pada betis Baekhyun. Dia sedikit membawanya ke atas, meremas paha Baekhyun dan membuat sang empunya merintih pelan.

Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya dari bibir Baekhyun, mengecupi rahang pemuda yang sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"_Sialan_ Baek, aku tidak bisa berhenti." Bisiknya pelan, ketika ia mengulum pelan cuping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, merasakan darahnya berdesir ketika mendengar suara berat dan serak milik Chanyeol yang sekarang terdengar begitu _sexy_ di telinganya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, bibirnya mencari bibir Chanyeol kembali untuk diciumnya. Sekarang, ia tampak lebih agresif dari Chanyeol. Memulai kembali sesi ciuman mereka yang ketiga kalinya dengan panas. Ia bisa merasakan panas itu berkumpul di pusat tubuhnya, membuatnya menegang dan merasa sesak.

Tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, mengusap pelan perut rata Baekhyun dan merasakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit Baekhyun di bawah kuasa tangan besarnya. Ibu jarinya bermain pada benda kecil di dada Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah menegang keras. Ia mencubitnya pelan, membuat Baekhyun memekik lagi dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya saat Chanyeol terus bermain di sekitar dadanya. Bibirnya sudah terlepas dari tautan bibir Chanyeol yang sekarang mengecupi setiap sudut lehernya yang sensitif.

"Ch-chanyeol!" pekiknya pelan saat Chanyeol menggigit sisi lehernya, meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Meraup satu persatu oksigen yang terasa mulai menipis dalam mobil.

Chanyeol membuka _hoodie_ yang ia pakai, melemparnya ke jok belakang dan menyisakan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan singlet hitamnya.

Baekhyun meliriknya dan sedikit merona melihat lengan Chanyeol yang begitu kekar juga dada bidangnya yang sangat pas dengan singlet yang ia pakai.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan melihat anak itu menunduk malu padanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Ia menyukai sisi lain Baekhyun yang pemalu seperti ini, selain dari sisi galaknya.

"Baek..."

"Hmm..."

Chanyeol menahan kalimatnya, ia melirik pada bagian selatan Baekhyun yang sudah menyembul dari celana jeans pendeknya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya juga.

"Kau tidak merasa sesak?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah memerah juga dan langsung kembali menuduk semakin dalam. ia bergerak untuk menutupi selangkangannya dengan menaikan kakinya dan menekuk lututnya. Ia tentu mengerti maksud Chanyeol tadi. Ia juga melirik bahwa milik Chanyeol pun sudah sama sepertinya; sama-sama bangun karena ciuman panas mereka.

"Biarkan aku membantumu," tawar Chanyeol. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menurunkan kaki Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, aku malu," bisiknya pelan. Ia membuang tatapannya saat Chanyeol mulai menurunkan ritsleting miliknya, "B-bagaimana, ka-kalau aku dulu yang membantumu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya, sedikit menaikan pinggulnya untuk menurunkan celana jeansnya sampai sebatas pahanya.

Dari sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat celana _boxer_ hitam Chanyeol juga karet celana dalamnya. Wajahnya semakin panas karena malu, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar yakin Baek?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan kembali sebelum ia benar-benar menurunkan celana _boxer_ serta celana dalamnya.

"J-jangan meragukanku."

"_Well_, kau yang akan menurunkannya atau aku?"

Baekhyun melirik pada bagian selangkangan Chanyeol dan meneguk ludahnya gugup melihat gundukannya yang terlihat lebih besar dari miliknya. Ia bisa mengira-ngira seberapa besar ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol saat ini.

Ia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh milik Chanyeol yang benar-benar besar di genggaman tangan lentiknya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar desisan pelan dari mulut Chanyeol saat ia meremasnya di luar celana _boxer _milik pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak melirik pada selangkangan Chanyeol ataupun wajah pemuda itu. ia hanya membiarkan tangannya saja yang bekerja disana, meremas-remas mili Chanyeol.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam, menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol secara langsung. Sekali lagi Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, karena serius milik Chanyeol sangat besar, berbeda jauh dengan miliknya. Urat-urat kejantanannya pun sangat terasa di telapak tangannya yang lembut.

Chanyeol menggeram merasakan tangan Baekhyun mengurutnya dari dalam. Ia masih merasa sesak karena belum terbebas dari celana sialannya. Chanyeol menaikan lagi sedikit pinggulnya dan dengan inisiatif sendiri menurunkan celana _boxer_nya serta celana dalamnya secara bersamaan agar pergerakan tangan Baekhyun di kejantanannya bisa lebih leluasa.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berdesis pelan memanggil nama Baekhyun. Yang di panggil menoleh dan melihat wajah kenikmatan Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol menariknya untuk mendekat, mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya masih terus mengurut kejantanannya. Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan berakhir meremas pantat anak itu.

Baekhyun mengerang dan melepaskan ciumannya, merasakan tangan Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam dan meremas pantatnya saat ini. Kancing dan juga ritsletingnya tadi memang sempat terbuka dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaikinya lagi. Ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol untuk meremas-remas pantatnya, sementara dirinya masih sibuk mengurut, dan menaik turunkan tangannya dengan tempo lambat di kejantanan Chanyeol.

Setelah puas meremas pantat Baekhyun yang terasa kenyal dan padat, Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun dan memintanya menaikan pinggulnya agar dia bisa menurunkan celana anak itu. Baekhyun menurut, membiarkan Chanyeol melorotkan celana beserta dalamannya. Ia memekik pelan saat di rasa kejantanannya di genggam oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

Nafasnya terengah kembali karena pergerakan Chanyeol di pusat tubuhnya itu memberikan getaran-getaran yang membuat perutnya geli.

Bibirnya tidak berhenti mendesah saat Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya juga remasannya yang mulai intens. Ia sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan tangannya di milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan berhenti." Bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

Baekhyun tersadar, dan ia menuruti Chanyeol untuk kembali mengocok milik pemuda jangkung itu yang di rasa semakin membesar di genggamannya. Bibirnya sibuk mendesah, sementara bibir Chanyeol sibuk mengecupi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggeram saat dirinya sudah sampai, melumuri telapak tangan Baekhyun juga pahanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi tangannya masih berusaha membuat Baekhyun sampai. Hanya berselang beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun mencapai kepuasannya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya, bersandar pada jok mobil dengan mata terpejam juga dada yang naik turun, meraup oksigen, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Matanya terbuka beberapa saat setelah merasakan Chanyeol melempar _tissue_ padanya. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang membersihkan tangan juga pahanya serta kejantanannya yang tampaknya sedikit tenang sekarang.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali merona melihat itu, ia buru-buru mengambil _tissue_ dan langsung membersihkan tangannya juga bekas semen yang di keluarkannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengenakan celananya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sudah kusut.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah kembali merapikan celananya, tapi nampaknya anak itu masih betah mengenakan singletnya, memamerkan otot lengannya yang besar. Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya, merasa iri.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Y-ya?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku..." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menyodorkan roti juga air mineral padanya. "Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun setelah menerima itu.

Ia tidak tahu dari mana Chanyeol mengetahui kalau dirinya saat ini sedang lapar. Chanyeol tidak mendengar suara perutnya kan saat tadi mereka sedang 'sibuk'?

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol saat ia menggigit roti yang berselai _strawberry_ itu. Chanyeol hanya meminum soft drink saja.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Ia memang tidak merasa lapar sama sekali, ia hanya haus karena aktifitas panas mereka tadi.

Saat ini matanya fokus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampaknya lahap sekali memakan roti yang ia berikan. Baekhyun terlihat lucu saat sedang makan, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

Mendengar kekehan Chanyeol, Baekhyun meliriknya. Ia sedikit keheranan, mengira-ngira mungkin saja Chanyeol sudah gila saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Chanyeol menghentikan tawa kecilnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil mendapati selai _strawberry _berada di sudut bibir atas pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Baekhyun tercengang saat merasakan lumatan di sudut bibirnya.

"Makanmu belepotan," bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya saat melihat wajah gugup Baekhyun dan kembali terkekeh.

_Sialan._

Chanyeol kembali membuatnya tersipu dan membuat pipinya merah merona.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir mengobrol dengan Chanyeol saat ini dengan nyaman seolah mereka adalah teman dekat atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Ia jadi teringat kenangan saat umur mereka menginjak 10 tahun. Itu pertama kali mereka mengobrol tanpa saling mengejek dan itu pertama kali pula dia bisa melihat sosok lain dari Chanyeol.

Semuanya berawal saat Baekhyun yang tahu Chanyeol tetangga barunya mempunyai hewan peliharaan seekor _ferret_ bernama dory.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai dory tapi Chanyeol terlalu pelit untuk membiarkan Baekhyun bermain dengan dory walau hanya sebentar saja. Namun , saat keluarga mereka berpergian maka bibi Park akan menitipkan dory pada Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun bisa bermain dengan dory tanpa gangguan Chanyeol.

Dulu juga Baekhyun mempunyai anjing bernama mongryeong. Tapi anjingnya meninggal saat Baekhyun berumur 7 tahun. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu sampai menolak untuk makan dan berakhir sakit karena terlalu menyayangi mongryeong. Sejak saat itu ibunya melarang keras untuk kembali memelihara hewan.

Kedatangan Chanyeol dan dory tersebut membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati dan dia jadi merindukan mongryeong, anjing peliharaannya.

Pada suatu hari ini, di awal musim dingin dory mati.

Baekhyun tentu saja sangat sedih dan ia juga menangis. Tapi yang anehnya, Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti dirinya pada saat dory di kuburkan .

Beberapa hari setelahnya pun dia terlihat biasa saja tapi terkadang sikapnya menjadi aneh. Chanyeol menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengajak Baekhyun bertengkar. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Waktu itu Baekhyun sempat heran, kenapa Chanyeol tidak menangis saat di tinggalkan? Baekhyun saja yang bukan pemilik dory sampai menangis melihat hewan peliharaan kesayangan Chanyeol itu mati.

Apa dia tidak menyayangi dory?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itulah yang terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun seolah terjawab saat salju pertama turun pada saat itu.

Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak berniat keluar, tapi ia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dari jendela rumahnya.

Chanyeol sedang berjongkok di depan kuburan dory.

Baekhyun segera bergegas keluar setelah mengambil mantelnya, melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan.

Dia mematung ketika melihat mata Chanyeol sudah berkaca-kaca. Tadi Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol seperti itu karena terhalang oleh payung yang menaungi kuburan dory.

Baekhyun mendekat, berjongkok di sebelah Chanyeol yang tampak kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"Baekhyun, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Chanyeol pada saat itu, tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit kaku, "Eum, tadi aku melihatmu disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi biasa saja, tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berjongkok disini?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sepenasaran itu.

Chanyeol berdeham sebentar, "Aku mengkhawatirkan dory. Aku tidak ingin dory kedinginan di dalam karena terkena salju."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu menyimpan kepalanya bertumpu di atas lututnya, "Aku merindukan dory."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menimpali dengan suara bergetar setelah beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam.

Baekhyun langsung menengok ke arah Chanyeol, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol benar-benar menangis dengan air mata yang berlomba keluar dari matanya setelah kematian dory.

"Chanyeol….." Baekhyun bergumam, dengan suara yang ikut bergetar, "K-kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Chanyeol menangis karena ia merindukan dory.

"Aku sangat merindukan dory. Kenapa dia harus mati."

Entah apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan pada saat itu, ia menarik kepala Chanyeol untuk ia peluk dan mengusap punggung Chanyeol agar lebih tenang. Dulu saat mongryeong mati, ibunya melakukan hal ini padanya dan ia merasa sedikit tenang. Chanyeol masih menangis dan terus bergumam kalau dia sangat merindukan dory.

Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol karena ia juga pernah merasakannya.

Chanyeol tidak menangis untuk beberapa hari, mungkin karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kematian dory dan menganggap dory masih hidup. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol menyadari kalau dory sudah mati dan merasakan kerinduan yang begitu besar pada teman bermainnya itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang kematian mongryeong tiga tahun yang lalu untuk membuat Chanyeol setidaknya merasa bahwa bukan hanya dia yang sedih karena di tinggal mati hewan peliharaannya. Baekhyun juga mengalaminya.

Sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka bercerita dan mengobrol dengan akrab tanpa makian dan celaan sambil menikmati salju pertama yang turun pada saat itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat mengingat salah satu kenangan indahnya bersama Chanyeol, sampai matanya mulai memberat dan ia tertidur lelap.

* * *

Yoora mengintip dari jendela dan melihat adiknya sedang tertidur dengan _cap_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol tertidur hanya dengan mengenakan singlet hitamnya. Ia mengalihkan matanya ke bangku di sebelah Chanyeol dan melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan di selimuti _hoodie_ yang di pakai Chanyeol kemarin.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" Yoora mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dan mencoba memanggil kedua anak itu yang sedang tertidur lelap, "_Oppa_, mereka sedang tertidur di dalam."

Yoora bisa melihat kalau Baekbeom berlari ke arah mobil yang di pakai Chanyeol. Karena ini di pinggir jalan, Baekbeom sedikit memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Bangun!"

Baekbeom membantu Yoora, mengetuk jendela mobil untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tampak terkaget dan langsung bangun dengan wajah masih mengantuk, sementara Baekhyun hanya terusik sebentar kemudian tidur kembali.

Chanyeol mengintip dari kaca jendela dan tersadar saat melihat Yoora dan Baekbeom di luar. Ia akhirnya membuka pintu dan keluar.

"_Noona, Hyung_..." gumam Chanyeol dengan suara mengantuknya yang serak. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih buram karena harus menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya.

"Ku pikir bensinnya akan habis di dekat _villa_."

"Bannya bocor Hyung," Chanyeol menyenderkan badannya di mobil, "Benar-benar di luar rencana, tapi aku berhasil. Terima kasih."

Baekbeom tertawa pelan, ber-_high five_ ria dengan Chanyeol.

"Sudah? Cepat perbaiki ban mobilnya. Aku tidak mau bibi Byun tambah cerewet menanyakan Baekhyun," ujar Yoora sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Yoora berjalan ke sisi lain mobil dan membangunkan Baekhyun. Mengguncang-gucangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang nampak tertidur lelap dengan diselimuti _hoodie_ milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mengerjap pelan, "_Noona_..."

"Ayo cepat bangun baek. Kita harus menunggu di mobil sana karena bannya akan di perbaiki Baekbeom _oppa_.."

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang sekarang terasa pegal, lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke mobil yang satunya dengan terseok-seok. Ia melihat Chanyeol sudah bangun dan sedang membantu kakaknya untuk mengganti ban yang bocor dengan ban cadangan yang berada di bagasi mobil.

Yoora menyusulnya masuk dan memberikan Baekhyun minuman. Ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang penampilannya sedikit kacau. Yoora mencoba untuk terus berpikir positif, _siapa tahu kan itu gara-gara dia bangun tidur._

Tapi pikiran positifnya terpatahkan saat melihat Baekhyun meneguk minumnya dan matanya menangkap tanda kemerahan di leher anak itu.

_Sialan, apa yang di lakukan mereka semalaman?_

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman?" Yoora melipatkan tangannya di dada setelah menyeret Chanyeol menjauhi mobil, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kami hanya berbicara, tidak lebih." Jawab Chanyeol. Bola matanya bergerak kemana-mana, tidak berani menatap mata Yoora.

Yoora mendengus sebal, menendang mata kaki Chanyeol dengan keras, "Katakan itu pada _kissmark _di leher Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berjongkok dan mengusap mata kakinya sambil meringis. Kepalanya mendongak menatap mata Yoora yang sedang melotot tajam padanya.

"Kau tidak melakukan seks di mobil ayah kan?!"

"Kami tidak melakukannya, Ya Tuhan," Chanyeol menggeram dan langsung berdiri lagi, "Aku hanya sedikit menciumnya dan..."

"Apa?!"

"...meremas pantatnya lalu..." Chanyeol menatap ragu pada Yoora, "Sial bagaimana aku mengatakannya.." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Yoora di depannya masih melotot meminta jawaban pasti.

"Oke," Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, "Kami hanya sampai saling menyentuh milik satu sama lain. Aku tidak sampai menusuknya kok," jelas Chanyeol.

Wajah Yoora langsung memerah mendengar penjelasan kurang ajar dari Chanyeol. Ia langsung memukul keras kepala Chanyeol, "_Sialan_."

"Aish! Kau sendiri tadi yang menanyakan itu! Kenapa malah memukulku?!"

Yoora berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan wajah sangar, membuat nyali Chanyeol menciut takut, "Kau tau, aku hanya bilang pada Baekbeom _oppa _kalau kau ingin berbaikan dengan Baekhyun dan aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Jadi, kau pikir apa yang akan Baekbeom _oppa_ lakukan saat ia melihat _kissmark_ di leher adiknya itu, heh?"

Chanyeol sedikit tercengang mendengar penjelasan Yoora. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersadar.

Oh, sial. Dia lupa dengan Baekbeom yang protektif.

"Kau mau di hajar?"

"_Oh, shit._"

Yoora kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol setelah mendengar umpatan adiknya itu, "Mulutmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol dengan cepat melangkah ke arah mobil yang di tumpangi Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa langkah kemudian dia berhenti. Kembali berbalik ke arah Yoora dan berbisik di telinga kakak perempuannya.

"Kau tahu, _Noona_. Miliknya lebih kecil dari yang ku pikirkan!"

Dengan itu Chanyeol berlari sambil tertawa meninggalkan Yoora yang sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol, sialan!"

* * *

Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil yang sedang di tumpanginya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya saat Chanyeol melemparkan _hoodie _hitam milik pemuda itu ke arahnya.

"Pakai itu."

"Memangnya aku gila memakai hoodie saat musim panas?!" protes Baekhyun menolak dan kembali melemparkan hoodie itu ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mencebikan bibirnya sebal.

"Sial, itu untuk menutup _kissmark_ yang ada di lehermu."

"_Kissmark_?!" Baekhyun langsung setengah berdiri dan memeriksakan lehernya di kaca spion depan. Ia tercengang setelahnya, "Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada leherku?!" Jerit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggosok telinganya mendengar jeritan Baekhyun dan melirik ke arah anak itu yang sekarang sedang melotot galak padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa merasa bersalah, "Ku pikir kau sudah tahu kalau aku meninggalkan tanda di lehermu."

"Sialan," Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah cemberut. Tangannya masih setia menggosok _kissmark_ juga menutupinya, "Ini benar-benar buruk." Komentarnya.

"Sudah ku bilang pakai hoodieku sementara untuk menyembunyikannya dari Baekbeom _Hyung_," Chanyeol kembali memberikan _hoodie_nya dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk memakainnya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menerimanya dengan gerutuan dari mulutnya. Sebelum memakainya, dia melepas dulu kaosnya karena, siapa sih yang mau memakai kaos di lapisi _hoodie_ saat musim panas. Baekhyun tidak akan segila itu walaupun dia benci dingin.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Baekhyun membuka kaosnya.

_Sial. _

Kulitnya benar-benar putih dan terlihat halus.

Tapi kulitnya memang benar-benar halus sih. Chanyeol masih ingat karena dia meraba perut juga dada Baekhyun semalam.

Chanyeol tidak seharusnya mengingat kejadian semalam kalau tidak ingin kejantanannya bangun di pagi hari.

Sekali lagi, sial.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tampak gusar menyadari kalau yang dilakukannya tadi pasti mengganggu Chanyeol. Dengan pelan ia menurunkan _hoodie_nya yang baru sampai dada dan merapikannya agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, berpikir kenapa juga Chanyeol mesti terganggu hanya karena dia membuka kaosnya di depan pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol terangsang, kan?

Baekhyun menoleh saat Chanyeol berdehem, pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Chanyeol mendekat, meraih kuncung _hoodie_ yang dipakai Baekhyun dan memakaikannya pada kepala anak itu. Ia juga menarik tali yang yang ada di hoodie untuk mengeratkannya, membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi berbentuk bulat.

"Lain kali, jangan membuka bajumu di depan sembarang orang, selain aku. Mengerti?" titahnya sembari mencubit pipi Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Baekhyun terbengong akan sikap manis yang baru saja ditunjukan Chanyeol padanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, pagi ini dia dibuat tersipu dengan wajah memerah panas hanya karena Park Chanyeol.

Jangan tanyakan kabar jantungnya saat ini yang dengan kurang ajarnya berdetak tidak normal.

Park Chanyeol, sialan.

* * *

Hai chapter 6 update.

Gimana? Hehehe aku kaku banget nulis part yang paling atas gaes. Sampe ku tunda tau :(

Kali ini update bareng author kece-kece dalam rangka ulang tahun **kak sonk (cactus93), kak dewi** **(Hyurien92) sama kak ella (Baekbychuu)**, selamaaaat ulang tahun wkwkwkw

Jadi mampir juga ya di ff mereka : **SilvieVienoy96 (update nyusul), Hyurien92, Sebut saja B, Blood Type-B, JongTakGu88, pupuputri, cactus93, Jonah Kim ft Flameshine, RedApplee, Myka reien, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Oh Lana.**

Yang lain update sekitar pukul 8 malam ^^ ditunggu aja ya.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian, dan terima kasih udah mau baca dan review ff ini :)

See you~~


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan melihat ibu, ayah juga paman dan bibi Park menunggu mereka di depan _villa_. Ibunya berjalan tergesa menghampirinya. Wajahnya nampak khawatir saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat juga kesana.

"Baekhyunie! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil memegangi wajah Baekhyun, "Kau tidak kedinginan kan semalam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ibu, jangan berlebihan. Aku malu." Katanya, melihat bagaimana bibi Park tertawa oleh sikap protektif ibunya tersebut. Ia pasti akan tambah malu kalau ada Chanyeol disini. Untungnya mobil mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Ibunya mendengus sebal dan menjitak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau ini! Ibu kan khawatir. Makanya, lain kali kalau kemana-mana bawa ponselmu. Ibu memberikan ponsel padamu untuk berkomunikasi bukan cuma untuk kau pakai bermain games." Ibunya melotot galak setelah mengomel panjang lebar.

"Iya! Iya!" jawab Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir setelahnya, "Sekarang aku lapar dan ingin mandi. Rasanya gerah harus memakai _hoodie_ seperti ini."ujar Baekhyun sembari mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya.

"Oh, kau memakai _hoodie_ Chanyeol ya?" tanya ibunya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Chanyeol?" bisik ibunya agar tidak terdengar oleh Ibu dan juga ayah Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun, sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak akur selama ini.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah saat mengingat alasan kenapa ia memakai hoodie Chanyeol.

"Aku mau mandi!" putus Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke villa sambil membungkuk sopan pada ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. Mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya.

* * *

Siangnya, setelah selesai mandi, makan dan beristirahat sebentar, para orang tua mengajak untuk pergi ke pantai di bawah _villa_ mereka. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk berjalan kaki dari atas ke pantai.

Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana _boxer_ juga kaos biru. Ia tidak berani untuk bertelanjang dada karena takut kulitnya mengalami iritasi walaupun ia sudah memakai sunblock.

_Kissmark_ yang ada di lehernya sudah di tutupi menggunakan plester yang di dapatnya dari Chanyeol. Saat itu ibunya khawatir melihat plester di leher Baekhyun. Tapi berkat Chanyeol yang mengatakan dirinya di gigit semut sampai memerah ibunya bisa percaya. Kalau Baekhyun yang mengatakan itu, ia tidak yakin ibunya akan percaya, karena ibunya tentu tau dengan baik saat ia berbohong atau tidak.

Baekhyun berjalan bersisian dengan Baekbeom ke sana. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari menyorot mengenai matanya dan sialnya dia lupa untuk membawa kaca mata. Di belakangnya ada Yoora dan juga Chanyeol mengikuti.

Saat kakinya sudah menginjak pasir putih, Baekhyun berlari kecil ke bibir pantai. Dia tersenyum cerah melihat birunya air laut di temani langit dan awan yang bergerak-gerak di sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat angin menerpa wajahnya secara halus. Baekhyun sangat tergiur untuk langsung meloncat ke air, merasakan segarnya air asin itu di tengah musim panas seperti ini.

Ah itu pasti menyegarkan.

Apalagi pengunjung pantai disana tidak banyak. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang datang karena menginap di _villa_ terdekat.

"Baekhyun, sedang apa disana?!" Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara ibunya berteriak.

Para orang tua, Baekbeom, Yoora dan juga Chanyeol ada di bawah payung besar tempat berteduh. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh kakaknya dan Chanyeol sudah melepas kaos mereka bertelanjang dada. Yoora juga sudah tampak melepas jubahnya dan mengenakan bikini. Hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang masih berpakaian.

Baekhyun mencoba tidak peduli. Ia langsung turun ke pantai bermain air disana. Menikmati kejaran ombak yang menghampirinya. Karena telalu asik, ia sampai tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang menghampirinya dan memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersadar saat ia berjalan mundur ketika ombak datang dan menabrak tubuh Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang lucu, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun di depannya.

Mata Baekhyun meneliksik penampilan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan bertelanjang dada. Dada Chanyeol begitu bidang dan bahunya sangat lebar. Perutnya mempunyai kotak-kotak yang tidak sempurna, tapi itu lebih baik di bandingkan perut bucit miliknya. Baekhyun berpikir itu sangat wajar karena Chanyeol merupakan pemain basket di sekolah mereka.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke sisi lain menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa berada lama-lama dengan anak itu.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?!" teriaknya sembari berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal membuat air di bawahnya terciprat, "Berhenti mengikutiku!" sentak Baekhyun sambil berbalik menghadap Chanyeol lagi yang sedari tadi memanggill-manggil namanya.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bingung lalu detik berikutnya ia tertawa kencang. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"Percaya diri sekali! Siapa yang mengikutimu heh?" ujar Chanyeol dengan tawa mengejek andalannya, "Aku disuruh Baekbeom _Hyung_ untuk memanggilmu dan mengajakmu bermain _banana boat_, paham?"

Baekhyun tercengang menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sialan dia sangat malu. Lagian apa sih yang dipikirkannya sehingga mengira Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Ya-yasudah. Ka-kau duluan saja. Aku bisa menyusul." Kata Baekhyun gugup. Ia langsung berbalik menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya saat ini.

Chanyeol di belakangnya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan.

* * *

Baekhyun kesal bukan main saat ini. Dan lagi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia tidak tahu tangan Chanyeol bisa sejahil itu. Serius.

Baekhyun pikir hanya bibir dari pemuda itu saja yang jahil karena beberapa kali menyambar bibirnya untuk di cium, tapi ternyata tangannya pun sama.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menyentuh pantatnya saat sedang menaiki _banana boat_?! Tepatnya saat _banana boat_ tersebut di jatuhkan dan saat itu pula Chanyeol menyentuh pantatnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Tapi, Chanyeol dua kali melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun sampai meminta pindah posisi di paling depan tapi tetap saja Chanyeol bisa meraih pantatnya dan menyentuhnya. Ia juga sempat melihat seringaian dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin melapor pada kakaknya tapi takut Chanyeol akan beralasan itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan Baekhyun akan dianggap dirinya terlalu mendramatisir.

Akhirnya pada putaran terakhir, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menaiki _banana boat_ itu dan naik ke kapal, memperhatikan mereka bermain tanpa dirinya.

Saat kembali, Baekhyun memilih untuk menjauh dan bermain air sendiri sambil menangkap hewan laut yang ada di bibir pantai. Ia hanya duduk saja setelahya sambil memainkan jarinya di pasir. Ia lebih baik sendirian seperti ini dari pada harus berkumpul dan melihat wajah Chanyeol lebih lama.

Baekhyun menoleh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol karena masih kesal dengan kelakuan kurang ajarnya.

Chanyeol berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memainkan jari-jarinya di pasir. Baekhyun tetap mengabaikannya. Ia akhirnya mengerang, meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menatap mata anak itu, "Aku minta maaf, oke?" katanya serius.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau sudah sering melecehkanku seperti itu kan?!" balasnya sarkastis.

"Apa maksudmu melecehkanmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti! Kau bahkan tidak pernah meminta ijin dan tiba-tiba selalu menciumku. Apa itu bukan tindakan pelecehan heh?" Baekhyun menghentakan lengannya agar cekalan tangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Aa-apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Hey. Kau tidak lupakan kalau kau menikmatinya dan membalas ciumanku?"

Baekhyun berdecih pelan, "Tapi kau memulainya duluan, _sialan_!"

"Jangan karena aku memulai duluan berarti aku yang salah. Aku bisa berhenti kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk melanjutkannya!"

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, "Kau memang brengsek." Katanya sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerang kesal juga, ia bangun dan menendang pasir yang ada di bawahnya.

Sialan.

Kenapa Baekhyun mulai lagi sih?!

* * *

Baekbeom merasakan ini adalah malam terburuknya.

Dia tidak pernah sefrustasi ini ketika di putuskan mantan pacarnya atau saat tugas kuliahnya menumpuk. Tapi kali ini apa?!

Hanya karena adiknya dan juga Chanyeol, Baekbeom bisa merasakan ketegangan, kecanggungan menguar dari kamar yang mereka tempati bertiga. Dia tidak tahu kenapa suasananya menjadi 'semenyeramkan ini'. Ia pikir hubungan mereka sudah baik-baik saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan berhasil tadi pagi. Tapi kenapa seperti ini lagi?

Baekbeom bahkan sudah berusaha mengajaknya mereka berdua mengobrol, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

Saat mereka bersitegang, Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun biasanya masih sempat menjawab pertanyaan atau membalas obrolannya. Tapi Serius ini bahkan lebih buruk.

Baekbeom mengerang kesal. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras hingga membuat Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang masih punggung-memunggungi berjengit kaget.

"Dasar bocah-bocah labil!" gerutu Baekbeom sambil menyeret selimutnya menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tengah _villa._

Yoora yang kebetulan lewat dari dapur mengerutkan dahinya, mendengar gerutuan Baekbeom. Ia pun menghampiri Baekbeom dan duduk di sofa yang lain menghadap sofa yang Baekbeom tiduri.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau ada disini? Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya.

"Semua gara-gara mereka!" tunjuk Baekbeom ke arah pintu kamar yang di tempati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang, "Kalau bertengkar kenapa sampai membawa aura yang seperti itu sih. Sialan, itu benar-benar menjengkelkan." Keluh Baekbeom.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku mau tidur. Kau tanyakan saja pada mereka." Jawab Baekbeom sedikit ketus.

Yoora mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?_

Katanya dalam hati.

Yoora memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya, meraih ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol.

**To : Chanyeol**

Ada masalah apa lagi bocah?! Kalian bertengkar?!

.

**From: Chanyeol**

Dia marah padaku.

.

**To : Chanyeol**

Bagaimana bisa?

.

**From : Chanyeol**

Aku tidak tahu. Dia benar-benar sensitif ya Tuhan.

.

**To : Chanyeol**

Dia tidak mungkin marah tiba-tiba, kan?

Kau mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya.

.

**From : Chanyeol**

Aku hanya menyentuh pantatnya.

Awalnya tidak sengaja, tapi aku senang melihat wajahnya bersemu.

Jadi aku menyentuhnya lagi.

.

**To : Chanyeol**

Sialan. Pantas saja dia marah.

.

**From : Chanyeol**

Dia mengataiku sudah melecehkannya.

Padahal dia juga membahas ciuman kami sebelumnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, _Noona._

.

**To : Chanyeol**

Dasar bodoh.

.

**From : Chanyeol**

Terima kasih, sarannya!

.

**To : Chanyeol**

Aku belum memberi saran, bocah.

Kau tahu dia sensitif.

Seharusnya kau mendekatinya pelan-pelan saja.

Dan jaga adikmu di dalam celana.

Jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya jika dia tidak suka.

Setelah mengirimkan itu, Yoora tidak mendapati balasan apapun lagi dari Chanyeol sampai dirinya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya setelah membaca pesan panjang dari Yoora tapi memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya. Dia melirik Baekhyun di sisi ranjang yang lain berbaring menyamping memunggunginya. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar _villa _dan memikirkan kembali ucapan Yoora.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sekarang ucapan Yoora benar dan dirinya merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih memunggunginya.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Chanyeol. Tangannya menjulur untuk menyentuh pundak Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat di tepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Chanyeol mendengar nada sinis keluar dari jawaban Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas dan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku mengaku bersalah dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah bertindak keterlaluan. Jadi, maafkan aku, oke?" bujuknya.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Anak itu masih diam dan memunggungi Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sepertinya, membujuk Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu mengingat ia mempunyai sifat keras kepala yang akut. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merayu Baekhyun agar anak itu memaafkannya.

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk membalikan badannya dan memunggungi Baekhyun juga.

* * *

Yoora sangat khawatir pertengkaran antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan membawa pengaruh buruk pada liburan mereka.

Jadi, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dan setelah kembali membujuk Baekbeom yang sekarang nampak masa bodo, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke pantai mengabaikan para orangtua yang mengajak untuk naik bukit di belakang villa.

Sangat sulit memaksa mereka berdua. Apalagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolak keras kesana setelah tahu Yoora juga mengajak Chanyeol. Tapi, Yoora punya jurus memaksa yang super hebat jadi memaksa Baekhyun bisa ia tangani dengan baik. Untuk Chanyeol sendiri, dia hanya cukup melotot pada adiknya maka Chanyeol akan menurut.

Yoora pikir semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kenyataannya tidak sesuai yang ia pikirkan. Dia tidak memperhitungkan sikap kekanakan Chanyeol yang akan muncul saat emosinya sedang meluap-luap. Chanyeol sangat susah di ajak bekerja sama saat Yoora menyuruhnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun bicara di perahu _boat_ yang mereka tumpangi. Usaha Yoora pun yang menyediakan tempat nyaman untuk mereka berbicara baik-baik sambil melihat birunya laut berakhir sia-sia.

Sebelum turun dari perahu, Yoora menyempatkan diri untuk menendang mata kaki Chanyeol, "Dasar payah!" Ia melipatkan tangannya di dada melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf!" bentak Chanyeol setelah berdiri tegak lagi.

Yoora hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Lalu kalau kau sudah minta maaf, kau pikir masalahnya sudah selesai?" Chanyeol hanya diam saja mendengar omelan Yoora yang selalu benar, "Baekhyun masih marah padamu dan dia jelas belum memaafkan mu. Kau seharusnya berusaha lebih keras untuk meminta maaf padanya. Jangan malah sama-sama ikut diam seperti orang tolol."

"Dia nya saja yang terlalu keras kepala," gumam Chanyeol sangat pelan tapi mampu di dengar Yoora.

"Hah, sudahlah. Rasanya aku malas untuk ikut campur lagi," keluh Yoora.

"_Noona._.."

* * *

Setelah turun dari perahu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai untuk membeli air minum. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya jadi serat saat ia menahan diri untuk tidak bicara selama ada Chanyeol disitu.

Baekhyun masih kesal dengan sikap tidak bersalah Chanyeol dan menganggap seolah-olah menyentuh Baekhyun itu bukan masalah besar. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun masih merasa kalau Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padanya.

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun memang menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak suka ketika Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menyentuhnya dimana saja, seperti tidak mengenal tempat. Ia hanya takut ketika hormon remajanya meluap-luap dan sulit di kendalikan.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari samping.

Ia menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum lebar di depannya.

"Changmin _Hyung_?"

"Woah ternyata kau benar Baekhyun," Senyum Changmin menjadi tambah lebar dan langsung merangkul tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah merangkulnya agak lama, Changmin melepaskannya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, adik manis?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil saat Changmin mengusak rambutnya, "Aku baik _Hyung_. Bagaimana dengamu?"

"Aku juga baik." Changmin tersenyum hingga gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi terlihat, "Kau kesini berlibur dengan siapa?"

"Aku berlibur dengan keluargaku," Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, "_Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku berlibur dengan teman kampusku."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan detik berikutnya matanya kembali membelo, membuat Changmin yang ada di depanya terkekeh lagi.

"_Hyung_ sudah kuliah? Bukannya seharusnya sekarang kelas 3 ya?"

"Aku mengikuti kelas akselerasi, Baek."

"Woah, itu sangat keren." Baekhyun menatap kagum pada Changmin. Baekhyun merasa dia tidak salah untuk mengidolakan seseorang.

"Kau juga bisa mengikutinya nanti. Di sekolahmu programnya ada, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, "Ada. Tapi aku tidak merasa percaya diri _Hyung_. Kau tahu saingan di sekolahku banyak." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Kau harus semangat! Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Changmin. Changmin mengajak Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka di dekat pohon yang ada sekitar sana setelah ia membeli minumannya juga.

Mereka tidak menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang sedari memperhatikan dari jauh dengan wajah kesal.

* * *

Chanyeol tahu siapa yang Baekhyun ajak mengobrol.

Itu adalah Shim Changmin. Dia salah satu kakak kelas mereka saat di _Junior high school_. Baekhyun sangat menganggumi Changmin, sampai terkadang membuat Chanyeol merasa iri. Changmin itu sangat pintar di sekolah. Dia juga ketua tim basket saat itu. Selain itu, Changmin sangat aktif di berbagai organisasi sekolah mereka. Changmin juga punya banyak teman karena dia orangnya ramah dan juga humoris. Chanyeol sering memergoki Baekhyun sedang menatap kagum pada Changmin. Dia sering mengabaikan Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol saat itu membuatnya kesal. Di depan Changmin, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi anak anjing yang penurut dan manis. Berbeda saat berhadapan dengannya. Dan hal itu yang selalu membuatnya merasa iri.

"Oi, Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" panggil Yoora. Yoora baru saja kembali mengambil tasnya dan bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun kembali ke villa.

Dia mendengus sebal saat beberapa kali memanggil Chanyeol tapi adiknya hanya bergeming memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Yoora sengaja menendang kaki Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tajam yang siap untuk membunuh siapapun.

Sialan, Park Chanyeol sedang mode cemburu ternyata sangat menyeramkan.

"Ba-baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan siapa?" tanya Yoora sedikit hati-hati. Chanyeol tidak menjawab malah kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun disana.

"K-kau cemburu ya?" Goda Yoora.

Chanyeol mendengus dan tersenyum menjengkelkan, membuat kedua alis Yoora bertaut.

"Aku? Cemburu? Tidak akan!" Chanyeol menyangkalnya.

Dalam hati Yoora tertawa. Sudah jelas dari wajahnya saja Chanyeol cemburu, tapi masih bisa-bisanya dia menyangkal. Dasar bodoh.

"Hey, kau tidak mencoba untuk menghampirinya? Nanti kau akan keduluan oleh pria tampan itu." ujar Yoora memanas-manasi.

Wajah Chanyeol tambah suram. Dan Yoora bergidik ngeri.

"Aku tidak peduli," timpal Chanyeol dengan nada sinis sebelum meninggalkan Yoora yang sedang tersenyum licik.

* * *

Hallo, chapter 7 is up!

Ini agak telat dan maaf banget. Aku emang ga sibuk banget karena belum mulai kuliah tapi kalau udah kembali ke kosan rasanya males banget buat edit atau ngelanjutin nulis ;_;

Hari selasa aku udah mulai kuliah dan sepertinya gak akan punya waktu banyak buat lanjut ff. doakan saja semoga penyakit magerku ilang ;_;

Makasih sebelumnya karena udah mau nunggu dan baca ff ini. Apalagi yang review terus ngasih saran. Aku cinta kalian :*

_See you~_


End file.
